Life of an Uzumaki and a Hyuuga
by angine92
Summary: occurs during the three year training of naruto.....hinata's past has got something to do why she isn't in konoha but in a place where coincidentally naruto was training. R&R..naruhina.....
1. Lost memory

An Uzumaki Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto ( i don't have the brilliance )...neither do I own any of the characters in this fiction ( lyk i'm dat creative but I'm thinking of creating my own- to test my creative side if I have one that is)

_Flashback_

Normal

**Kyuubi**

Chapter 1

( In Konoha Academy... a few years back )

A spiked-blonde boy stood before a picture of the Fourth Hokage. The Hokage who had died to seal the Fox-Demon unto him. Naruto learned the horrifying truth not too long ago. It's been days since his encounter with Mizuki, and that night had changed Naruto's life, not that anything changed but that night he learned the reason why he's been hated, been alone. He now knew why the adults of Konohakagure gives him blank-cold stares. But therewas one more piece he's longing to get. A piece where his parents are involved.

Naruto has a dream and this dream isn't just a day-to-day dream, he is determined to achieve it no matter what others would say. He's determined to become a Hokage and protect the village from any harm. It's a big dream for others, but to Naruto it's his goal but the people seem to have a different view of it. The adults clearly wouldn't want someone who has a very powerful demon in him -which could break free from Naruto any minute- to have power over them. But then again he doesn't have the brains either. He's smart on his own ways, but he's a total idiot when it came to school.

Naruto once again frowned at the picture, the Third Hokage and Iruka-sensei has once told him that he resembles the Fourth Hokage. He's got the same wild bloned spiky hair, his deep blue eyes and according to the Third Hokage, the Fourth used to flash the same grin that Naruto usually does. Naruto must admit he does look like him, maybe when he grows, the resemblance won't be that far off.

It's the Genin Selection Day and this was something Naruto has been waiting for, which means it was a step forward to his goal. He grinned to himself and continued to walk on the deserted corridor of Konoha Academy. It certainly was the first time he's ever actually early to school.

Naruto held up his hands behind his head and whistled a tune. He stopped short when he heard someone calling out to him.

" Oi! you Naruto-baka" a familiar voice boomed out in the silence.

" Don't you call me stupid! Kiba-yarou" he replied, fuming for being called stupid.

Kiba stopped beside him, " Well, don't expect me to call you smart"

Naruto gave him a look of annoyance. Kiba was a real pain, he wasn't smart but he wasn't dumb either. He always carry a small white fluffy dog. Kiba and him were never good friends, and they are not afraid to show it either.

" What do you want?" Naruto asked cooly.

"I heard a funny rumour, I heard that you passed the Genin Exam a few days ago. It's really funny since you can't even create a whole clone or transform normally." he said laughing.

Naruto's face furrowed, " teme- Don't you start laughing at me like that you Kiba-yarou! That's only because regular bunshin are way below my level and I'm more capable of advanced stuff" Naruto boomed out loudly.

"Watch who you're calling "yarou"! Advanced-my ass! Someone like you can't possibly be "capable of advanced stuff" as how you would likely put it" Kiba replied leveling out Naruto's voice.

As Naruto was about to throw him another outburst, someone came around Kiba and waved at them cheerfully.

" How are you today Naruto? Kiba?" he said tapping Kiba's shoulder.

There was no reply from any of the chafed young ninjas. Both were still glaring at each other with fury in their eyes.

" I assume you both are excited about the selection today, huh?" he asked, still with his cheerful voice trying to calm the tension between the two.

" I was before this idiot came and ruined it" Naruto said still glaring at Kiba.

" Heh! Like I care" Kiba replied back. "baka" he added. Naruto shove a fist at Kiba and received a blow in the head.

" Don't call me baka! teme-yarou!" Naruto said indignantly. .

" I won't call you stupid if you weren't being stupid" Kiba replied angrily. Kiba got back his feet and wrestled Naruto to the ground

Iruka stared at them wrestle in the ground, being a teacher he should put an end to this ruckus but there was no harm to child's play, just as what he is clearly witnessing. Then he heard footsteps coming towards them. He quickly held the two on each of their collars. They both wriggled and struggled from his grasp but he looked at them warily.

" Quit it" he said, his tone made it final. Just as he expected two figures loomed from the corner.

Both the young ninjas stopped and Iruka put them down. " Both of you go to your classes"

Both scowling, they trudged up to their class and sat opposite each other.

* * *

It's been for a few minutes and few minutes of sitting down doing nothing is the most crucial way of torture for Naruto. With a loud yawn he stood up and walked out of the room leaving Kiba and some other students.

Walking with his hands on his head. He decided to walk outside just to get some fresh air. It is still early, by Naruto's standards. He gave another yawn and suddenly turned to the door next to him. He heard a man's voice coming from this room just a second ago, curious he pressed his ear to the door and once again heard a deep rousing voice followed by his teacher- Iruka-sensei.

" Since she has passed her Genin exam, I don't see a problem. In a few years she may resume her duties as a ninja but not now, we have pressing problems we must tend to and unfortunately Hinata can't be a genin right now." Naruto heard the man's voice said with not much of emotion to his tone.

" I understand, Hyuuga-sama. All those who have become genins doesn't have to do continue their duties as yet, but it puzzles me, Hyuuga-sama, why Hinata has to go?" Iruka said worriedly.

Naruto pressed his ear harder to the door and listened intently.

" It is not a matter for us to discuss to anyone as the Hyuuga Council has ordered us to keep her safety well at hand." the deep voice replied still with no emotions attached.

" I understand" Iruka said. "Well, good luck Hinata. I hope you'll come back soon" he added. Suprisingly a new voice- soft, quite and familiar- spoke timidly.

" thank you, Iruka-sensei" she said barely audible to Naruto.

Naruto stood up quickly and noiselessly ran as he heard wooden chairs scrape at the other side of the door. He looked around as he rounded the corner, he saw a man come out of the room followed by a girl he knew from his class and then his teacher.

Two girls in front of Naruto came rushing through the door side by side. Each was hurriedly making their way to the classroom.

" You'll lose Ino-pig" a pink haired kunoichi said to the blonde one beside her.

" No way, you're going to beat me Forehead-girl" she replied angrily.

Naruto who was still looking at the trio at the door didn't notice the two ferocious-looking girls running straight at him. When he did, it was already too late, they ran pass him causing him to tumble back slapping the wall behind him.

" Itaii-!" Naruto groaned, rubbing his head, he completely forgot about the trio coming towards this way. Standing up, a man stopped in front of him. Naruto looked up at him, and their eyes met. Surprisingly, the man had a clear-lavender eyes that had no irises on them and just as everyone else only a little different, the man stared at him with the same vengeful eyes. Behind him, the girl in his class, Hinata looked at him and when he caught a glimpse of her, she quickly averted her eyes in front and a flow of red tint covered her cheeks followed by her fingers playfully poking each other.

This didn't go unnoticed by her father, he looked at Naruto then to Hinata and with a different glint in his eyes, he continued on towards to the door. Naruto stared back at them, while as Iruka came and stood beside him.

" Naruto, the class is starting, come on let's go" Iruka said.

Naruto wanted to ask Iruka-sensei about their conversation but then changed his mind since he wasn't exactly sure whether he would want to let his teacher know that he has been eavesdropping on them.

* * *

While waiting for their Jounin instructor with his new teammates, Sasuke and Sakura, he thought back at the conversation he overheard earlier that day. Hinata wasn't in the class during the Genin selection. In fact, Iruka-sensei seemed to have had difficulty since a team has been put on hold because it was only a two-man team. They needed a new team member, and much as to Naruto's delight it was Kiba's team. Thinking back on Hinata, she has nothing but nice to him. She has always been soft, quiet and never been the center of attention, or any sort of attention at all. The only way Naruto has ever given her his attention ws when he first saw her. It startled him, her eyes were pale-lavender. There were no irises, but just pale-creamy lavender coloured. He seemed to have stared at her a little too long that day since Naruto hasn't seen anyone who blushed as much as she did. It also amused him to think that there was one girl who doesn't fawn all over Sasuke. But it also got him curious that someone like Hinata seem to try to be invisible as possible when he himself tries his hardest to get noticed and get acknowleged. They seemed to be so different thinking about this.

* * *

A few days later, Naruto arrived at the bridge where the official Team 7 would meet. Already Sasuke was there and behind him was Sakura trying her best to get Sasuke's attention. Naruto shot an angry look towards Sasuke, he doesn't have any idea how lucky to have Sakura admiring you, he thought.

Hours have passed and yet there was no sign of their sensei. Naruto trudged up the bridge back and forth.

" Naruto! Will you stop moving! You're making me dizzy!" Sakura eyed him angrily. Sasuke haven't uttered a word during their life-long waiting for their tardy teacher.

"Well, where the heck is he? Isn't he supposed to be a jounin!" Naruto yelled loudly not towards Sakura of course.

"be quiet, you're irri-" Sakura paused in mid-sentence as she heard a trotting sounds coming towards the bridge. Both Naruto and Sasuke glanced back.

Two dark coloured horses was trotting towards them and, they were pulling a rather large carriage behind. Naruto jumped back in surprise as it trotted pass them, he caught a glimpse of who was inside, to his surprise, Hinata sat looking down-spirited along with two other members of the Hyuuga. Naruto stared at the carriage, perplexed. He hasn't seen her after the genin selection day.

A puff of smoke distracted Naruto's thoughta of the day he last saw Hinata which was followed by Sakura's sudden outburst.

" Where were you!" he heard Sakura yell towards the silve-haired jounin instructor, Hatake Kakashi.

" Sorry, guys. I got lost in the road of life" he excused, underneath his mask he wore a grin.

" road of life, my ass!" Sakura continued angrily.

Naruto looked behind and the carriage was already gone.

* * *

Hinata has noticed the orange-clad ninja on the bridge and looked away immediately as he glimpse up at the carriage. One of the things she was going to miss was Naruto and his deliberate cheerful outbursts.

Sitting across her, Hyuuga Hiashi noticed the tint of red come up his daughter's cheeks as they passed by the bridge that a certain young blonde ninja was just standing by the side. Naruto, he thought.

Hinata silently worded her goodbye to everyone as the carriage passed by the bridge, she worded a goodbye to Naruto.

* * *

Okei, first stop...I'm really sorry to those who have read "Changed Lives". I just changed the title and all and also the fisrt chapter but the plot would still be the same.

Then thank you for those who sent reviews for Changed Lives I really appreciate it.

Also I'll really try my best to finish Chapter 2. But then again bad timing is always on my doorstep.

Well, I guess good luck with the 2nd chapter for me and well stay still...

angine92


	2. Eventful Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Chapter 2

_**(In Konoha Village)**_

How fast do things happen around Naruto? Too fast.

Things happen fast around Naruto. Not so long ago, he and his teammates were trying to find out what was behind their Jounin instructor's mask then like a bullet, Naruto's teammate who in so little time became his best friend- Sasuke, decided to leave Konoha in search of power and resolved his craving by going to Konoha's sworn enemy, Orochimaru.

In the hospital bed once again laid Naruto recalling his fight with Sasuke. Before their last hit, they both realized that their friendship grew, even with all the insults and looks, their relation to each other grew like brothers. Naruto never felt disappointed and angry at Sasuke and to himself. Being a friend and a teammate he should have prevented this, should have overseen this but who would have thought that Sasuke would go after Orochimaru for power leaving Konoha, leaving his friends and also leaving the only person who truly ever cared about him, Sakura.

Naruto rolled on the side of the bed and sighed, then a movement from behind made Naruto groan.

"No! No more of that disgusting soup. How could you let your patients recover from that?" Naruto whined sitting up as a nurse brought a bowl of soup on his table.

"Naruto-kun, you are on a strict diet until you leave. This is healthy for you. You'll see, before you know it you'll be back on your feet then you could go do whatever you like." the nurse said and smiled. Naruto frowned.

Since Naruto seems to be kept coming back to the hospital from missions or just stupid actions, the nurses and doctors were different from the other people. They were cold at first but when they got accustomed to his "visits" they were even glad. Naruto has made everyone in the hospital see him and not the creature inside him by telling jokes and being as light-spirited as he is known to be. So now, not one nurse in the hospital would ever think twice to be in the same room with Naruto.

"Can I at least have some ramen or some miso soup instead of umm...this?" he pouted.

The nurse only laughed and walked out of the door giving him a warm smile. "Enjoy your soup, Naruto-kun" she smiled.

Naruto frowned once again at the soup, it's been like this for over a week. A soup that tasted like shoe, just by the smell of it could make a person in a coma wake up. Naruto held up his nose and breathed hard.

"One big slurp and it's all over" Naruto thought encouraging himself. With a final look at it, he held it up to his mouth and took it all at once. Swallowing it without tasting was his goal. Stupid.

Instead of boosting him up after eating his soup, it only made him tired and sleepy. He put the empty bowl at his bedside table and laid back down trying to ignore the will to retch.

"Eros-sennin! Yu better keep your half of the bargain you old geezer!" he cried. If only the Frog-hermit didn't make him such a deal he would have snuck out of here a long time ago. Jiraiya- Naruto's other instructor who was also as perverted as he can be made an undeniable deal. If Naruto stay in the hospital until Jiraiya comes back for him, he would take him to a three-year training mission. Naruto being Naruto, accepted immediately, three-year training is just what he need. But it's a almost week and there is no sign of Naruto's perverted teacher around, no news about him either. Normally, there would be gossips around about a white-haired geezer peeking at a private bathhouse for women. But it seems the women seemed to have had very peaceful baths nowadays.

* * *

Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage and one of the legendary sannin gave an unwomanly yawn and stretched as she opened the door to her office. Ever since Naruto was able to persuade her to becoming a Hokage, she's lived through hell. All day, all night all she'd do is assign missions to ninjas and do paperwork. Also more of the elderly community seemed to have problems feeding their dogs or throwing their garbage, unfortunately Tsunade would have to listen to them rant about it since the elders bring more missions and these are important for those of lower level such as genins.

As Tsunade walked in her office, the first thing that caught her attention was a pink-haired kunoichi peacefully sleeping on the couch by the corner of the office. Around her were books- medical books, anatomy books. They lay sprawled around Sakura at the floor. Tsunade silently admired the girl's strength. She was determined to get stronger that's why Sakura asked Tsunade to be her student and with all the determination and strength she saw in her eyes, Tsunade agreed.

Tsunade gently shook Sakura who silently stirred in her seat and her eyelids flickered. Seeing Tsunade peering at her worriedly, she took a look around her and jumped up.

"Gomen-nasai Hokage-sama! I didn't mean to stay up all night in your office, I was just reading this book and I sort of fell asleep." she said hurriedly, picking up books here and there and carefully placing them back on the shelf.

After a moment of shuffling and brisk excuses. Sakura stood behind Tsunade's desk disheveled.

"Sakura, please don't push yourself too hard. Nothing will come out of your training if you continue this" Tsunade said ruefully, she sounded very earnest saying this.

"I... Yes- Tsunade-sama" Sakura said hesitantly.

"That's good then... Well, I suggest that you borrow some books from that shelf, and take it home. Just make sure you take care of it or else Shizune will have my head" Tsunade laughed nervously.

Sakura's disheveled visage lit up, as far as she knows books from the Hokage's office aren't to be taken out of the office. That was one of the reason why she didn't' asked Tsunade for permission.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" sakura replied a little bit cheerfully.

"As your sensei- and your Hokage! I order you to get some sleep and rest. No missions today for you." Tsunade said making her note final.

Shocked and relieved, Sakura waved her goodbye to Tsunade and walked out leaving Tsunade to stare at her student admiring her growing determination.

* * *

It has been a week now. A figure lay on a bed in the hospital breathing heavily. His injuries haven't completely healed but moving isn't a problem anymore. He hated it when he couldn't do anything, feeling helpless is one of the things he hated.

He sat up his long brown hair falling on his sides. His arms were a little sore and the wound on his left shoulder was still severe but it has completely sealed itself. The stitches on his body where painful to see. But to him, they were mere scratches that would ache every now and then.

"Damn!" he swore when he almost lost his balance when he missed to hold onto the bedpost. His balance weren't bad but there are times when his head would spin and stagger.

Luckily someone quickly ran to his side and helped him regain his balance. She has been standing on the door and was almost to tears when she saw the wounds on his back. Unfortunately she arrived when he was scheduled to have his wounds be redressed and the nurse had just removed the bandages and went to get new ones.

"Neji!" she said running to his side

When he held onto the bedpost he made an attempt to free himself from Ten-Ten's hold.

"I'm fine." Neji said still with his deep cold voice.

"No you are not fine! You have to rest! Don't push yourself" Ten-Ten said reluctantly not letting go of Neji.

"What are you doing here? I said I didn't want any visitors today to the nurse. I wanted to rest. Didn't they tell you?" Neji said coldly. He is a Hyuuga, he is born cold-hearted but Ten-Ten knows he is different; he is not cold at all. In fact, Neji is kind, he is good to his friends at times and that is the only thing that Ten-Ten sees about Neji.

Neji managed to walk to the window and when he leaned on the window-sill Ten-Ten finally let him go.

"I-"she started. "I was just worried. That's all." She said nervously. She didn't want to anger Neji, it's the last thing she would ever want to do. She was scared of him yet she was always so keen to get close to him like normal friends would. She was careful of her words; she knew Neji never liked any special treatment. Sometimes Ten-Ten didn't know what to do whenever Neji would seem to be in a bad mood which is usual. She was either scared of him or wanting to get closer to him as friends and not just teammates.

Neji didn't say anything, he just stood there looking at the hospital ground where other patients wander around on their robes.

"The nurses did tell me that you didn't want any visitors but I just really want to know if you were okay. Gai-sensei said you almost died with your injuries but was lucky that the medic-nin got to you early." Ten-Ten said quietly, she has wanted to know if he was okay, she has been worried when she heard that Neji went on a rescue mission after Sasuke and she was even more restless when she heard from her teacher that Neji's injuries were fatal.

Neji stared at a patient who was sitting on a bench with someone sitting beside him who was happily chatting with the patient and was also giving him a few spoonfuls from a bowl of miso soup.

His blank colored eyes were eyeing them carefully. Neji was aware of what Ten-Ten had been saying. He wanted to say something but something was holding him back. It may be from the pain or maybe something else.

"I'm fine. Gai-sensei exaggerated a little. The injuries weren't as fatal as it looks." Neji said. He still needed to work on his communication skills.

Ten-Ten frowned, "exaggerated?, she thought. What she can see was exactly what she imagined it to be. His body was covered with stitches and the wound on his left shoulder was very much noticeable.

"If you say so," Ten-Ten said.

There was silence between them. Both were deep in thought, each had things on mind. Neji was trying to figure out why the patient and the person sitting beside the patient affects him in a way he never knew existed and Ten-Ten was relieved and thankful that Neji was safe and far from harm.

The silence clouded them until the nurse broke it coming with a tray of unused bandages.

"I'm sorry Miss but Hyuuga-san needs to have his wounds dressed if you want you could come back later." The nurse said kindly.

Both the nins looked at each other and their eyes met for a brief second.

"I- guess I should get going. I'm glad you are safe Neji." Ten-Ten said looking at Neji's face. He looks pitiful and handsome with his hair untied.

Neji didn't say anything but just nodded to Ten-Ten.

"I will visit Lee now. He might get angry with me if I don't visit him." She smiled at him and went towards the door. Before walking out she looked back at him and smiled again.

Neji was glad that Ten-Ten visited him. Even though he didn't exactly make her see it, he was glad she came. He looked back at the patient on the grounds and they were leaning on each other. Each has a smile on their faces. He smiled watching them and let himself get tended by the nurse.

* * *

Ei! I just finished editing Chapter 2! I will edit Chapter 3 then.

Oh yeah! I added the whole TenTen/Neji part in the end coz I thought the chapter was kind of short so I juz added wat I could come up with…….and tell me wat you think of it!

Okay! I am really thankful to those who sent in reviews and also who read this story. Okay! I will start with chapter 3 then…..

Any questions? Ask me! Tell me what you think of the story! hehehe


	3. Eventful Life 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto whatsoever!

* * *

Chapter 3

Naruto slammed the empty bowl on the table once again, despising the putrid taste that's filling his stomach.

"Eugh!" he groaned, it has been another two days and yet there still no news of the perverted sannin. Beside him a nurse was having a fit of laughter at the expression that Naruto is showing.

"Don't be like that Naruto-kun or else the cook will poison you" she joked.

"Better poison than this" he replied looking disgustingly at the bowl.

The nurse laughed again.

"Ne, ne! Nee-chan! Have you heard news from the perverted sannin?" Naruto said, his face was still green from the taste of the soup.

"Naruto-san, Jiraiya-sama may be the worst pervert there is but he is also an honored ninja, please show a little respect to him and to answer your question no, I haven't heard anything about Jiraiya-sama being back." The nurse said kindly placing the bowl on the tray and smiling at him she went out.

"Sheesh! I thought there was gonna be some kind of gossip that one legendary sannin was caught peeping into the women's bath.

He sighed and covered himself with his blanket trying to sleep once again. He wasn't able to sleep comfortably because he kept seeing recurring dreams of his fight with Sasuke.

"Man! It's bad enough that I get bad dreams at night, get to eat that freaking soup and no proper food in the hospital. But I also have to wait for that pervert for God-knows how long with nothing to do but sleep!" he thought angrily.

A few more minutes of complaining to himself, he pushed off the covers and stood up, pulled his robe and slippers and with another look down the window he jumped off seeing no one around and quickly made his way to the Ichiraku Ramen stand. It's been a long time and he couldn't wait any longer.

"Oi! Old-man, Ayame-chan! Good to see you!" he whispered, pushing the drapes and peeping through, there weren't anyone eating so he made his way to one of the stools and sat.

"Huh? Naruto?" the old man said peering at him carefully. The old man found it difficult to recognize Naruto with his hair hanging loosely without the support of his headgear and Naruto had dark circles around his eyes from lack of good sleep and he wasn't wearing his usual orange jacket which the old man was accustomed to see on the blonde boy and he was only wearing a light colored robe which was open and the old man could see the bandages wrapped around Naruto's body.

"sshhh!" Naruto worded flailing his arms. He wasn't allowed to go out and if word gets out. Tsunade might have his throat.

The old man nodded and laughed shaking his head. It is Naruto, he thought. "The usual eh Naruto?" he asked

"Yeah! And make it extra special. I haven't had ramen for a long long time!" Naruto exclaimed.

"yeah, I know. I was wondering myself where my favorite customer was. He hadn't eaten here for a long time." The old man smiled.

"Yeah, I was getting a bit worried. I heard that a bunch of genins was sent on a rescue mission. I don't know more about it but when you haven't been coming I thought maybe you were one of them." Ayame said worriedly placing the bowl in front of Naruto.

"You knew about it, Ayame-san? How did you know?" Naruto asked, as far as he knows the mission about Sasuke was kept away from the villagers for it may cause some panic or of some kind.

A flash of red tint came up to young woman's cheeks and shyly turned away.

"Oh? I just heard from somewhere." She said quietly and she didn't say more later.

"Here you go Naruto" the old man said filling the bowl with special beefy ramen.

Naruto took his chopsticks and said enthusiastically, "Itadakimasu" and he started eating it without a minute's hesitation. He finished it and ordered from more and more and more. When he had eaten the sixth bowl of ramen and was gonna order for another, a hand pulled him out of his seat.

"Wh-Nanni?! Who the heck are you?! Can't you see the person is eating?" Naruto said loudly looking up at the person who pulled him.

His eyes rounded when he saw Jiraiya standing next to him.

"Heh?! You're back?" Naruto said nervously. He wasn't supposed to go out of the hospital that was part of the deal they made.

Naruto immediately jumped up from the bed leaving the nurse to leapt back in surprise.

"Eros-sennin! You pervert! Where were you!" Naruto bellowed at the man at the doorway.

The nurse surprised upon seeing the sannin, swiftly took her exit not meeting his eyes.

"Good day to you, Jiraiya-sama" she squeaked.

After other outbursts from Naruto and extensive excuses from Jiraiya, the both finally made it out of the hospital.

"Give me a break Naruto, I had some errands to do." he said making their way to the Hokage's office.

"Oh please! I'd never forgive you for leaving me in that hellhole with nothing to eat but a soup that smelled like shoe!" Naruto said clearly still angry.

"Hey! Leaving you in that "hellhole" is Tsunade's idea. Don't blame me for that!" Jiraiya replied defending his pride.

I knew it! Naruto thought angrily.

"If you think, I'll sneak out of Konoha and go after Sasuke. Well, you might've been right" Naruto said sternly, a complete change in his voice and a complete change of emotions in his face has made him look dead serious.

Jiraiya taken aback, looked at Naruto, surprised at what he had just said

"Might've?" he asked.

"Yeah, I would have done that but I realized whatever I do, it still wouldn't change his intentions. Anyways, even with Kyuubi's power I won't defeat him because he's convinced to kill his brother and I know Sasuke, he won't back down until he's done exactly that." He said lowering his gaze. "I know, I fought him" Naruto added silently that went unheard by Jiraiya.

"Wow, Naruto you've grown. I guess I'm even more looking forward to training you" Jiraiya said appraisingly but pondered more on what Naruto had said. This wasn't the Naruto he left on the hospital to think about the situation, the Naruto he's walking with now is different, he seems more resolved. Once again Jiraiya has underestimated him.

"Come on Naruto we've got a lot to talk about with Tsunade" he said.

Author's Notes" a part of chapter 2... hehehe

Juz' imagine in as a part of chapter two and its edited ...hehehe...I would have juz added but it takesa long tym and nweiz' u might not get the chance to readt it. Am gonna work on editing chapter 4...but don't worry i'm done wid chapter 7 and working ob chater 8...tnx agen for da reviews

Tnx for the reviews... Ohmigod! I never tot I'd get as far as 5 review but well tnx guys...

Bai!...

Reviews


	4. Shinpei's Girl

Disclaimer: I, who goes under the name of angine92 do not own Naruto whatsoever or any of its characters. I do own however some future characters! Hell YEAH! As I said before I might add up my own right winkwink

…..

….

…

Chapter 3: Shinpei's Girl

In a town called Shinpei, a girl with navy hair walked the streets of Shinpei. Deep in her thought with an expression no one could read. Hyuuga Hinata has been in Shinpei for almost two years now still 3 more to go before she was supposed to go back to Konoha. When she arrived here, she was disappointed at herself, for being so weak that it got her to this situation.

The Hyuuga Council decided to send her to Shinpei to undergo a different education from what she was supposed to get. The academy she was studying at wasn't at all bad, the students there were mostly from the royal family, such as the Feudal sons and daughters. The academy was supposed to educate the students real knowledge about the world, about its history and its environment and all those stuff. The academy doesn't support any ninja activities in their campus, so basically, the Hyuuga Council wouldn't want Hinata to become a ninja anymore but just some ordinary heiress who isn't a ninja. Or maybe they wouldn't want Hinata to become the heiress as well. But luckily her father seemingly still wants her to become a ninja because this wouldn't have happened if he didn't object. His father only agreed if she was still capable of becoming a ninja after all this years, somehow she'd continue her duties as a ninja and resume as a genin. Tough, it was quite impossible for Hinata back then but now she was more determined to prove to her family that she was capable of becoming a ninja.

The past two years she has been living with two appointed Hyuugas who was going to protect her throughout these 5 years. But luckily the two guardians has been patient and understanding towards her to every of her decisions. In fact they were actually encouraging her even though their heads would probably be off if her Father found out.

Few have said that she wasn't as timid as she was before; she praised herself for at least being in the right track towards her goal- changing herself, to overcome her shyness and prove to herself worthy of the Hyuuga name.

Thinking and smiling about how her two guardians have tried to boost her confidence, mostly at such very embarrassing moments of her life. Hinata woke from her reverie when a loud booming voice called out,

"AYA-SAN" a familiar voice said. Only it made her froze to her point and looked around to make sure that no one was around to hear that.

"YOU BAKA-YAROU!" another familiar voice was heard followed by the sound of a blow.

"ITAAIII" Tetsuo Satsuya whined as he stopped in front of Hinata furiously rubbing his head.

Behind him a ferocious-looking girl walked towards her.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call her at an appropriate time and name!" Yukio Ayumi bellowed.

Tetsuo Satsuya and Yukio Ayumi were two good friends of Hinata even though they were 19 years old, like 7 years older than her. Satsuya like to show-off his skills and often make foolish mistakes while as Ayumi goes chiding about it just to entertain herself. Ayumi was a beauty and men usually go about their knees for a date but only Satsuya doesn't seem to have any interest in this kind of stuff, instead would always argue with her. But Ayumi wasn't just the beauty but also the brain, she was smart and could easily win an argument with Satsuya.

Relieved that no one was around, she smiled at the two.

"It's nothing Ayumi-san, no one was around." She said still in her quite nature.

"Nothing! But what if there was somebody then everything is doomed!" Ayumi replied heatedly.

"Doomed? Sheesh! Maybe you're exaggerating it a little Ayumi!" Satsuya protested

"Oh please! You wouldn't know anything since you're not from any clan and you wouldn't understand what it is at risk!" she turned to him angrily.

"Heh! Like you'd know, the last time I checked you're not part of any sort of clan!" he retorted leveling out Ayumi's voice.

"It is in a woman's nature, a woman is capable of feeling sorrow, pain or agony with just a single look. When Hinata-san told us about her family! It was perfectly clear that it wasn't going to be easy at all! So it has to be kept secret! It's a woman thing you wouldn't understand" she said turning back from him, defending her pride as a woman.

"You call yourself a woman?" Satsuya asked glumly but he regretted it as soon as he felt enormous pain at his stomach then his arms finally the worst of it his entire groin. Then he felt himself being forcefully pushed out of someone's clutch and his back seemed to have hit the ground painfully.

"So Hinata-san, we came to tell you that the trip to the orchard was cancelled, they said maybe in a few weeks we might go." Ayumi replied smiling like nothing has happened.

This was how she ends an argument with Satsuya, somehow Satsuya seems to say something really insulting towards Ayumi and it always ends up like this.

"Okay, thank you Ayumi-san. But I think Satsuya-san needs to go to some clinic or something" she said worriedly.

"Oh don't worry Hinata-san! I'll take him. I'm not that cruel you know." Ayumi smiled and turned to Satsuya who was grumbling under his breath clearly not wanting to let Ayumi hear any of his protest for it might result to any more pain.

"Come now little one! We've got another appointment with the cute doctor!" she said laughing putting her arms around his waist and his arms held at her neck.

" Let's see what shall we tell him this time? Hmm…. Let's see. You fell off a cliff, a tree fell over you or maybe you were being perverted and you got what you deserved." she said clearly trying to control her laughter as they staggered sideways.

"Oi! If you're going to bring me to the hospital! Don't take me to that doctor! I don't like him." he said

"Hmph! You're just jealous because he's handsome and he's a doctor!" she replied merrily.

Hinata watched them disappear with Ayumi's fits of laughter.

Hinata's life in Shinpei was definitely an enjoyable one but she still want to go back to Konoha. She missed everyone, especially one certain blonde who always made her laugh even though she only listened from a distance. She smiled at the thought of Naruto, after all this years; she still felt the same towards Naruto, still longing to become his friend.

* * *

Okay! Done with Chapter 3... I know it took me like forever! I know nothing I would say is gonna do a difference so I guess I don't have to say anything.

Tnx for the reviews everyone! tnx! tnx!

hehehehe... Nweiz' if you're like confused about this chapter, ti's because whatever Hinata is hiding you'll find out maybe on chapter 6 or 7...I'm not sure so...

W8t for me! tnx for being so well, patient!

BaI!


	5. Mission

It took me long eh...I think it has been a year when I last updated..heheh...zori but u noe...time...it's hard to catchup with it...Nweiz' tahnks to those who gave me reviews...Rily, appreciate it...Thnx a lot...

Dislaimer: Don't own Naruto, enough said!

Chapter 5" Missions

a/N: Title sucks, my mind is kinda...nweiz' read on

* * *

"You have called me Hyuuga-sama?" Hyuuga Neji infromed a man who was sitting behind his desk in the library of the Hyuuga Manor. 

"Yes, Neji. There is something I need you to do for me." Hyuuga Hiashi said with no sense of emotion in his face.

"I shall do what you asks of me." Neji said cooly, all Hyuugas are known for their Bloodline ability, but they are also known for their intimidating stares.

"Neji, you have met my eldest daughter, haven't you? and I supposed you know of her current "position"." Hiashi said in a still coarse voice.

"I have been told about Hinata-sama" Neji replied.

"Well, I'm sending you to Shinpei. I need you to tell me about her surroundings and the people she is acquainted to." Hiashi said.

"I understand" he said, he looked at Hiashi. He didn't understand. Neji was told when he moved back a few months ago about Hinata and what had happened to her. He didn't understand then and was even more confused now.

"You don't understand" Hiashi corrected him.

Neji didn't say anything back , Hyuugas are good at understanding the eyes. Lies could be seen through their actions and in their eyes.

"Your mission briefings, this is just an individual mission. I asked the Hokage for the mission's approval and she has approved it. She even gave me the permission to give you the mission myself. But understand, it's a report and recovery mission and it's a...classified. No one should know that you are going off to Shinpei, especially the Hyuuga Council." Hiashi explained. He held a folder across the folder to Neji. "You'll know what to do inside, things are explained inside. But it's best not for me to tell more for walls have ears."

Their meeting ended not very long. Neji, headed back to his room. He walked the hallway of the manor. His body was still covered in bandages from the rescue mission attemp weeks ago. He hasn't fully recovered, pain still would surge his body at times but tried to ignore it.

It would take a lot of effort for him to travel at this condition but then it has to be done.

* * *

"Argh"Naruto yelled, running in all directions. 

"A giant ramen bowl is chasing me!" he continued frantically. He ran and ran. He looked back and he saw an ultra gigantic bowl running at him. It had bulgy eyes and it was saying,

"You eat my children. I eat you" he repeated this over and over again in a coarse voice as he chased the blonde boy.

Naruto was sweating and he feels as if he couldn't run more for he was as stuffed as a thanksgiving turkey. He had eaten dozens of bowls of ramen earlier and for the very first time in his life he had wished he hadn't eaten ramen.

"Get away from me! I promise i won't eat ramen anymore!" he cried pleadingly.

Then from another direction another loud booming voice yelled which caught him off-guard

"Wake up you baka-yarou!"

In a flash, Naruto found himself in his bed, in the dark room of his apartment. He sighed a relief but did not noticed the silhoutte of a man.

"You're finally awake" he said angrily.

In surprise Naruto jumped from his bed and caused him to fall on the floor. He was obviously still shaken from his really weird dream.

"Argh!!" he yelled.

"Whoa! It's me. It's just me" the man said waving his hands.

Naruto squinted, his eyes still adjusting to the dark. It was Jiraiya. It was obvious, his silvery white hair was pretty obvious even in the dark.

"Stop scaring me like that!... I thought it was...something" Naruto sighed

"I've been trying to wake you up there for a while, you sleep like a rock. I bet you slept full eh?...you were having nightmare just now..." Jiraiya laughed.

Naruto smirked at him.

"I wasn't having a nightmare. It was just a bad dream." Naruto retorted quietly.

"What are you doing here, Eros-sennin?" Naruto said reluctantly trying to change the subject. He stood and switched the lights on.

"For training, remember?" Jiraiya said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"training? But..now?...you're kidding right?" Naruto asked barely believing his ear.

"No I'm not kidding, and if you are not packed in 20 minutes. Training is cancelled!" Kiraiya said plainly and without another word he suited himself at a chair and took out a notebook and started to write notes.

Naruto didn't know what he was feeling, sleepy, frantic, confused, sleepy... "Oi Eros-sennin! Tell me something" but all Jiraiya did was point at his wristwatch meaning Naruto's time was runnning out. "

Frantic, Naruto grabbed his bag and started to stuff a few clothes, scrolls and of course a few cups of ramen. He stuffed more of his belongings and lastly he took the picture of Team 7 with Kakashi from his bedside table and he couldn't help but look and stare at his friend, who had fought him almost to death..

Jiraiya upon realising the silence that came upon the room, looked up to where the Naruto was standing. He was standing still holding a picture and seemed to be very deep in thought. He remembered the time he looked at the picture of his team when he learned of Orochimaru's true colour. Painful as it was, he moved on and Naruto should too.

Jiraiya cleared his throat loudly and Naruto woke from his reverie and seemed to have forgotten that Jiraiya was in the room.

* * *

Two ANBU stood guarding the Konoha West Gate. There were barely any people around yet they know they duties must be done whether there was a sign of an attack or not. 

"Ryu-san, do you think it is good to have the Sand help us now?" said one f them

"Yes, I think so. If the Hokage trust them, I see no reason why we shouldn't. In fact, they haven't been stirring any troubles at all." he replied casually.

"But I remember during their Chuunin Exams, Gaara- most especially, was-" he froze in mid-air when he noticed two figures loomed from the darkness.

The figures came nearer towards the gate and immediately the ANBUs took their position in front of the gate. Soon, they noticed a woman and a young woman who was clinging unto the woman.

"Excuse us, where are you going early this morning? and may I ask about your companion here?" one ANBU had asked, and came in closer towards them. He examined the young woman, she smelled of heavy sake and her face wwas flushed.

"I'm so sorry to trouble you. But you see we were on our way back home. We live outside the village and I really need to get back or my husband might worry." the woman explained.

"What happened to her?" the other ANBU asked, as if he wasn't interested about what she was saying.

"I...she...My little sister here lefta note saying she was going to a "nearby village". I thought she had something to buy or something to do. But then evening came she still wasn't back and I started to get worry, but my husband told me that she is old enough to come home by herself at night." she explained and started to get nervous.

"so...I...I waited. But then it was very late and yet she hasn't come back, so I came here and looked for her. I found my sister at a bar, she was drinking and was very much drunk. I dragged her out and she might have lost consciousnes while we were walking."

The two ANBUs nodded at each other and cleared the path so that the woman could pass. They didn't say anything to her when she looked back and thanked them.

ANBUs are not especially mean or stict, it is just how they are supposed to be around civilians or guests or outsiders, it signifies their role as true defenders of the village.

-

* * *

Tnx agen...

Bai!...any questions juz tell me...hehee...


	6. Unusual Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters or whatevers!...**

I'm not a very active wirter eh?...hehehe...I'm juz dat... xori bout the hold up...hehehe

read on!

* * *

Chapter 6: Unusual Letter

"Will you hurry up there?" Jiraiya yelled angrily towards the bush where Naruto was.

"I won't be able to finish properly if you're hurrying me up" Naruto complained.

It was two days ago when they played that little stunt with the ANBUs and since then they have been walking for almost two days. They passed by towns and villages but they didn't spend a night for someone might recognise them from Konoha and word might spread. The fact was his mission was direct order from the present Hokage, Tsunade. He was told that his mission has to be kept private and only close and trusted friends are to know of the mission. At first Jiraiya was against it and it would only be a very dangerous act towards Naruto. He would be in danger outside Konoha with the Akatsuki after him. But then the more he thought about it, if Naruto stayed in Konoha, then not only would Naruto be in danger but also the whole village and the fact remains that he is still the demon-child every villagers refer to him and if he stays in Konoha and put the lives of the people in danger then Naruto might not forgive himself and people would even be more convinced that Naruto is just the object of their worst nightmare. All the trouble into proving himself would just go to waste. What he had done to prove himself against the genius Hyuuga Neji and defeating Gaara during the Chuunin exams and attemting to bring back an old comrade even after he sought after the village's enemy, Orochimaru. All would go to waste if he stays in Konoha. So he agreed to take Nauto away from Konoha secretly and train him for three years. It wouldn't be long after the Akatsuki finds out that Naruto has gone from Konoha.

After a few seconds, Naruto came from behind the bushes.

"All done" naruto said.

"Come on, well' get there at around 8 if we hurry up" Jiraiya said walking along the trail.

"Alright! Finally! I thought we'd never make it there" Naruto sighed

The two continued on their tracks and talked about what kind of training Jiraya would make Naruto undergo for three years.

"Oh almost the same training I gave my students back when I was a Jounin instructor" Jiriya smiled proudly.

"Really?" Naruto said with extreme awe. Naruto was excited. He would undergo the same training the Fourth Hokage underwent when he was a student of Jiraiya and he was said to be great and if he goes after the path of the Fourth the villagers might recognise and acknowledge him.

"I have strict rules for you and you have to follow them if you want to get stronger." Jiraiya smirked.

"What kind of rules?" Naruto asked curiously. Already he knew that his training wouldn't be as bearable as he thought it would be. Living with a pervert writer is one thing but with strict rules on the table, what kind of life would he have for three years.

"I'll tell you later when we get to the town." Jiraiya said calmly.

"Argh! Why can't you tell me now?!" Naruto whined. he hate it when he's kept struck in midair.

"Don't be stupid. I told you, Things are to be kept private. I can't tell you now." Jiraiya said.

Naruto continued his whining but later stopped as he saw a town. It was extreme, he had never seen so scenic in his life. From where he stood, it seems the town was surrounded by mountains and it was in the middle. The lights from the town was nice to look at since it has already turned dark. The path going down there was not steep.There were railings on the side. Too bad, they arrived night, he couldn't exactly admire the scenery for it is too dark to see.

"Wow! This place is big!" Naruto said as he leaned on the railings.

Jiraiya laughed, remembering the same day, he took his students here. The Fourth had the same expression on his face.

"It's not as big as you think. It's too dark to see but woods and trees dominates the land. You might still feel like you are still in Konoha for it's massive trees surrounding it". Jiraiya explained.

"Come on let's hurry." Jiriya called to Naruto and made his way towards the slope that goes directly towads the edge of the town.

* * *

"Hinata-sama, I've been looking for you everywhere. We've got news from your father. Come quick." Hyuuga Hachi said who came around the corner. He was one of the Hyuugas who was sent here with her to take care of her.

"What?My father?" Hinata stared at Hachi afraid.Many thoughts crossed her mind. Ever since her father sent her here, she has not heard any news from her father. It would be her sister who would send her news, but never her Father but why now, what has she done?

"Yeah, Suzume got a letter from him. It arrived a few minutes ago." Hachi explained. Suzume was another Hyuuga who was sent with Hinata along with Hachi.

"Oh, okay. I will go now" Hinata said a little shaken .She was scared, and afraid. Hachi knows what she is afraid of.

"Don't worry Hinata-sama, I'm sure it's nothing. I mean the fact that he didn't write to you ever doesn't mean it's something very serious when he happens to write to you now. I mean-...Sorry, I'm not making any sense either." Hachi and Suzume were the only adult Hyuuga who weren't at all so uptight and cold. In fact, they were the opposite.

Hinata smiled nervously as they both made their way back to their house hurrriedly.

After all this years? Hinata thought, why now? Does he know? But how?

Unaware of her surroundings as she ran. She crashed onto something orange and almost fell.

"Gomen-nasai!" she said weakly.

Before Hachi could grab her arms, she caught a glimpse of the person who she had bumped. Hinata gasped, as she saw a very familiar blonde boy in an orange jacket but didn't get a good look before Hachi crowded on her.

"Are you alright?Are you hurt?" Hachi said looking for any bumps or bruises.

"i'm fine...I-" Hinata looked back and looked for who she had thought to be naruto. There so many people around, and it would be difficult for her to find him. But she didn't see the orange-clad boy. was it actually Naruto-kun, she thought.

"Yo, HInata-sama! Are you sure alright? You may have racked your brains a bit there." Hachi said worriedly.

"No, it's alright. I'm fine." Hinata said weakly and decided to walk home rather than ran all the way.

She has forgotten about her nervousnes about her father's letter. But now was even more confused.

Hachi looked at Hinata beside him.

Is she really alright?he thought. Man! it's been long since I've seen her blush that much.

Hachi suppressed a smile seeing that old tint from Hinata's cheeks rose as she walked quietly surely her thoughts were far away. Unknown to the Hyuuga heiress that she had once again blushed after a long time found herself in front of the gate of the house where she lives.

"Hinata-sama, what happened to you? You look like a tomato with your cheeks so bright!" Suzume greeted her when Hinata entered the house followed by Hachi.

Hinata felt her cheeks, and realised that she was blushing all this time.

"Oh! Hachi! I told you to bring her not to drag her. Look at her!. Her hair is messed up and she looks like she went sparring one-on-one with a bull!" Suzume exclaimed angrily at hachi.

Hachi didn't say anything, it was best not to argue with Suzume with that tone.

"Suzume-san, Hachi-san said there wa a letter from Father?" Hinata said quickly remembering the letter and all of a sudden she felt nervous again.

"It's in your room, I thought maybe you would like to read it yourself first." Suzume said.

"Thank you Suzume-san." Hinata said and quickly made her way to her room.

The house they were occupying wasn't entirely large. It was enought for the three of them. There were only three rooms, one for Hinata and each for Hachi and Suzume. The house was made from the traditional rice paper walls. Shoji doors and wood. It wa simple but it was the only home she felt she never had.

Hinata came to a halt in front of her room and there on her futon bed a scroll laid. Hinata took a step forward and slided the door behind her.

Why now?

Did word reach her father?

who told on her?

How did he know?

What am I gonna do if he did knows?

She held the scroll, her hands shaking. Her heart was beating fast. She pulled off the ribbon tied to it and removed the engraved seal that had the symbol of the Hyuugas.

Hinata read the scroll line by line. She recognises the hand-writing of her father and as she read. her nervous has subsided into innocent longing to be home. She misses everyone, she misses her sister and she misses the academy. Without realising. Tears started to well up behind her eyes when she read what her father has written.

"I have written to inform you that we may call upon Shinpei someday next month. Tell Hachi and Suzume of our arrival. But the most important thing is, Hyuuga Neji- your cousin will call upon earlier. I trust, you still recall your cousin? Yes, he has agreed to come back to the Manor not long ago and serve the Main family once again. Please do not do anything that would humiliate the family. Welcome him openly, he has shown us his loyalty."

His letter ended there. Hinata re-read the letter a lot of times, not believing what was written.

They're coming here?, she thought. I will finally see my sister again. She couldn't fight the tears anymore. She didn't know what to feel.

Scared? Happy? Nervous?

A lot has happened to her and mostly her father would disapprove of.

But what does he mean about her cousin?

She remembers him well. Hyuuga Neji. He turned hi back from the Main Family and the Branch family when his father died. He left the manor and lived by himself. His father left him a considerable amount of money to survive on his own. She was told that Neji was a genius. He was tough and strong despite the lack of training by a Hyuuga. But they said he has taught himself the different techniques and attacks of a Hyuuga through books. Now, her father has said he has returned in the manor.

He will come here? When?

She was excited and afraid to meet him. Not only was he a genius but from what Hachi had said he was cold.

Hinata couldn't help but stare at the ceiling as she lay on herfuton.

"What if I just tell my father? But surely he would get mad.Not only would I get in trouble also Hachi and suzume might get in trouble.

She sat up and stared at herself in front of the mirror.

Her dark navy hair has reached beyond her shoulders. Her hair would have been longer if she wasn't accustomed to having her hair short when she was a child. Her eyes which signifies her identity stared back at her.

"What are you going to do now?" she whispered quielty to her reflection.

She stood and walked out of her room to tell hachi and Suzume about the letter.She knows they are as curious as she was.

She was glad Suzume and Hachi were the ones sent with her. They made her days bearable. They were fun to be with and both didn't really long for the old life. They said everyone was too uptight and they were glad they got a chance to be away from it.

* * *

Ei! anyone who has friendster?...add me up... rily do appreciate reviews...bad or good...all are welcome...hehehe...

nxt chapter...in here naruto finally begins his training...well...da suffering of his training is more lyk it...hapi new year!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters whatsoever.

* * *

I was thinking I would edit the previous chapters for it's spelling mstakes or someting. I might do that if I have time. Hmm... I'm kind of proud of myself, I finished more than 5 chapters. I thought I wouldn't last that long for I am too lazy to finish anything I started. Hehehe...anyways..read on..

* * *

.

Chapter 7: Safe? I hope

It has been a long walk and finally they arrived at an old-fashioned house in the forest. At first Naruto was curious why Jiraiya had led up the path towards the forest Now he knows.

Shinpei was so much like Konoha. The town was vibrant and colorful. The people were scurrying off from shops to shops. The only thing that seems to be different is that they don't stare at him like he was a killer. There was a flight of steps in the middle of the town, there seems to be a hundred steps to it. Pillars stood following the broad path up the steps. It was high that Naruto couldn't even see the top of it. It was also there that he bumped into someone, he was so engrossed with the building that he didn't see the girl running towards him. He wanted to apologize but it seems she was really much in a hurry.

The house that was very much hidden in the forest was small. There was only one room. One toilet, one kitchen, one living room and one dining room. But there was an underground basement that was large enough to become a training hall. Which is what it was meant for it to be. There were training equipments. Weapons and also some medical kit. There were no windows and the there were only two exit from that room. One which was connected from the living room and the other was outside the house.

"How did you find this place? Naruto asked as he continuously admire the room.

"It's a long story and we've got more important things to talk about." Jiraiya send pouring himself a cup of coffee and sat behind the low-height table.

Naruto sat across him and took his cup of coffee.

"You see Naruto, it was Tsunade who made this decision and I think she is right. You will understand much later but first I have to tell you that you- especially you should keep a low profile. You being here must not be known by those from Konoha or from Akatsuki or anyone from the Sound." Jiraiya said

"Yeah okay. low profile. That's easy" Naruto said which made Jiraiya almost choke from his tea.

"Naruto! Will you be serious! Everyone knows you can't keep a low profile. I won't be surprised if anyone here knows you or at least heard of a boy who defaced the Hokage monument from Konoha!" Jiraiya snapped.

Naruto laughed nervously and took a sip from his coffee.

"Anyways, not only should you keep a low-profile. You cannot get mixed up from any troubles that doesn't concern you. Heck! you shouldn't get mixed up on any troubles at all." Jiraiya said.

"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto sighed. I don't look for trouble, trouble looks for me, he thought

Jiraiya stared at Naruto. It is not going to be easy, he thought.

"Another thing, you can not go down the town without my permission." he said

"NANI?! WHY NOT?! Naruto bellowed. He was hoping he could wander around the town more.

"I've got my reasons." Jiraiya said calmly.

"yeah, one of those is to make my life hell" he thought scornfully at Jiraiya.

"Also I should probably discuss your training." Jiraiya said changing the subject.

"Really?!" It was as if a switch was turned, Naruto's eye lit up upon hearing training.

"We would first work on your techniques. While we worked on your endurance, speed, technique, chakra control, evasion and timing you will have a daily exercise every morning. I will explain them to you when we go down the town tomorrow. You will have to do them everyday and after your exercises you will of course have a break then we'll have training." Jiraiya explained taking another sip.

Naruto's spirit rose. Everything seems interesting, everything seems challenging. Naruto grinned widely.

"At first your training might seem a little difficult but if you get accustomed to it, it'll be a piece of cake. Especially your daily exercises. Just bear with it." Jiraiya said

"Heh! Simple exercises won't worn me out that easily!" Naruto grinned and made his nice-guy pose.

"I hope so. Anyways, tomorrow. You should be up before sunrise. I wil explain your daily exercises and we'll go down to town and buy a few equipments. Be prepared for your weights" Jiraiya laughed secretly. Wondering whether Naruto could do this training as easily as how the Fourth had once endured.

"Before sunrise?! That's too early! I'm too tired to wake up that early!" Naruto complained

"If you can't bear waking up early after a tiring journey. Tell me how do you think you would cope with this training?" Jiraiya said laughing.\

"Demo- Eros-sennin! I-"

_"I _what Naruto?" Jiraiya glared at him

"Eh? Nothing nothing" Naruto said quickly seeing the furious glare from the old man.

"Sheesh!" Naruto thought to himself.

The night went on shortly and within a few hours, Naruto found himself lying comfortably on a futon bed in the living room. It didn't take him long before he fell on a deep sleep.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!" a frantic voice called from behind the office doors which opened and there Iruka looking worried came scurrying into the office.

"It has been two days and there are no signs of Naruto. Shouldn't we call for a search party?" Iruka said frantically

Tsunade sighed. she knew it wouldn't be easy hiding the truth but for the sake of Naruto's safety she has got to hide it even from those who truly cared for Naruto.

"I am sorry. I cannot do that Iruka-san. I have my reasons and please understand." Tsunade said calmly. She shouldn't give the slightest hint of who Naruto is with or what he is up to.

"But how could you be sure that the Akatsuki hasn't gotten to him?" Iruka said trying to hide the anxiety in his voice.

"Because I am sure he is safe. I know how you feel. But if you really want to keep his safety, let go of this subject. He is safe, I assure you that." Tsunade said making sure her voice was still and won't betray her true feelings of worry and anxiety. She was beginning to feel a little unsure of her decision. She was even restless when she received the report that Naruto seemed to have disappeared. She didn't know where Jiraiya would be taking him but all she knows is he is with jiraiya and he won't let any danger befall on him.

"Please, Iruka-san." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama. I hope you are right. I hope he is safe. I am sorry to have bothered you." Iruka said retreating and closed the door behind him leaving Tsunade.

Tsunade stood and looked up to the window. "i do hope you are safe stupid brat, Tsunade thought to herself.

From atop the office, a shadow disappeared and left a cloud of smoke.

"Where is the boy?" one cloaked man said as another cloaked man appeared behind him

"The woman won't say anything. But she perfectly well know where he had gone to." he said, they were both hiding their presence behind the shadows of the trees.

He was silent and was looking with his bright red eyes at the woman who was standing looking out from the windows.

"No. She doesn't know where he had gone. She is unsure, I can tell." he said calmly.

"Then, what should we do? No one seems to know where he had gone. Do you suppose he pursued your brother?" Kisame hissed the last words to the cloaked man.

Silence...

"Let's go" Itachi said and disappeared from his place and was soon followed by Kisame.

This didn't' go unnoticed by Tsunade.

"So they know, he has disappeared." Tsunade thought. "It took you long to realize that. Guess you are not as good as you're supposed to be, Itachi."

* * *

Really! Proud of myself...I finished more than I thought I could. hehehe...Guess I am not as lazy as I used to be...Or maybe I am...

Anyways... I really hope you guys like this and send in reviews...I am really thanking someone who also likes naruto...that person may not know but that person is actually the reason why I seem to keep continuing this even after I have stopped for almost a year...I hope that person realises that that person is really an encouragement...

okay! R&R! tell me what ever it is you are thinking


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...won't own it ever...

* * *

Chapter 8

A familiar figure stood from afar, but he could see clearly. He recognizes him, his hair, his stature and his clothes. A blue Uchiha clan symbol.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, not believing his eyes.

The figure didn't seem to move but little by little he ws starting to fade out.

"Wait Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and ran towards the figure but it seems he couldn't get any nearer.

Naruto's eyes was blinded by a sudden flash and found he standing on the waterfalls where Sauske and he fought. There he saw Sasuke lying, blood-soaked beside him stood an orange-clad boy surrounded by strong red chakra. His eyes were full of evil and Naruto was even scared to think that it was him standing with those eyes.

From a distance he heard a voice,

" You didn't save me. You didn't even try. After all those words you said about me being your bestfriend, how come you didn't save me? Naruto, I trusted you and you didn't save me. I guess I was wrong to have trusted you Naruto. You lied Naruto! You lied!"

Naruto stood there pondering on those words tears in his eyes. He grew weak and fell to his knees. He cried there solemnly.

"No….I tried! I'm sorry…" he said silently.

"But now you have killed me Naruto. Your apology doesn't matter now." The voice continued

"No….I didn't kill you. I couldn't kill you. I wouldn't!" Naruto said, his voice was shaking. His arms were starting to get weak.

He looked at his hands, his hands were soaked with blood. And there beside him lie the body of Sasuke blood-soaked.

"No….I didn't do that! I couldn't have done that!" Naruto said crying.

"Why? My kit?! Have you forgotten the power you borrowed from me so that you could kill your friend? Now, now my Kit….." a different voice has said it was deeper.

Suddenly Sasuke's body disappeared and he seems to be kneeling at a different place. It was a familiar chamber and he was sure he has been there before. He walked around, the sound of the ripples sounding through the thick barren walls. He rounded a corner and before him stood an enormous gate. The gate had a seal and he was sure, he was inside once again where the Kyuubi was sealed.

"You killed your friend, my kit!"

"No! That's a lie! I would never kill anyone special to me!" Naruto yelled angrily

"But you have with my power. Just like this…."

Enormous red chakra emanated from the gates and was surrounding him closely.

"No…no…NO!"

Naruto's voice echoed through the dark living room. He was sweating, and his breathing was deep.

"Another dream….." Naruto sighed.

He slumped back to bed and stared at the window.

It was still dark but he could see light colors of the sun from a distance.

"I tried….."Naruto whispered

Naruto stood and opened a cup of instant ramen. It has been such a long time before he had any undisturbed sleep and yet the fight between Sasuke and he still haunts him.

He walked out of the house with his cup and took in the new mountain fresh air.

It was certainly relaxing after a bad dream to be in this kind of state. Fresh air, the smell of trees and nature along with ramen and the silence that engulfs the forest was certainly relaxing.

He smiled and yawned.

"I thought I'd sleep undisturbed last night, guess I was wrong" Naruto thought and made his way to the kitchen and threw the empty bowl on the bin.

Naruto peeped through the door to Jiraiya's room, Jiraiya was still there, sleeping. He could make it out even through the darkness because of the loud snoring sounds Jiraiya was making.

Naruto decided to wander around the forest for awhile.

Naruto walked the forest grounds in his t-shirt and pajamas.

"It is like Konoha with the trees and all." Naruto thought to himself

The more he walked, the more he thinks he's back in Konoha. It was beginning to light up and decided to go back before Jiraya wakes up and figure out he has gone out.

Naruto realizes something. He doesn't know the way back. There are trees everywhere.

"Argh! How am I supposed to go back?!" Naruto whined, his voice echoing through the forest

* * *

It was definitely morning. The sun was up and Naruto was still there in the forest trying to go back to wherever he was supposed to go back.

"Oh! Eros-sennin is going to kill me!" Naruto yelled, running around in his pajamas.

"Where the heck am I?!"

Naruto saw a clearing and ran towards it hoping he was going the right direction. But it wasn't. When he reached the clearing, he almost lost his balance when he found himself on the edge of cliff.

"Argh!" he yelled, his arms flailed frantically trying to regain his balance.

Naruto pulled himself back and fell on his back, sweating like he had just taken a bath.

"Whoa! That was close" he sighed.

Naruto sat up an looked down the cliff.

"Argh!" he yelled.

It was high. Very high. Below him was like a hundred feet from the ground or maybe more.

But what really caught his attention was the scenic look from his view.

Below him was the town called Shinpei. It was a bit smaller than Konoha but it was still big. He could see everything from his view. The waterfall that passes through the town was just beside him.

"Hmm…..I remember last night I hear the sound of water ripples from the house." Naruto thought, and his face lit up when he figured out how to get back to the house.

He stepped back into the trees and followed the river and a few minutes later. He was starting to get familiar with the place and surely he caught a glimpse of the house in between the trees.

He ran towards it and when he reached the door, he tiptoed in silently trying not to make a sound as much as possible.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" a voice called from behind.

Naruto jumped back in surpise and turned around.

"I….I was just wandering around" he said nervously

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!" Jiraiya bellowed

"about 6?" Naruto said

"No! It's quarter to 7 and you were supposed to start your exercises an hour ago!" Jiraiya yelled making Naruto's hair stand on ends. "If you still want to do your training, you better get ready in 10 minutes or else you don't get food today!"

"Yikes! I never knew he's this strict.,Even through his pervertness, he could actually be this strict." He thought when he made his way to the living room and took a towel from his bag and made his way to the bathroom and prepared himself.

In a few more minutes. They were outside and back on the steps leading to Shinpei.

"Up there is a hot spring and there is a shrine as well. It's a small shrine, just where you could pray quietly." Jiraiya pointed up towards the steps.

"Down there, you should probably know is where Shinpei is." Jiraiya pointed down.

"Today your just going to familiarize yourself with the place and the exercises your going to do. I can't have you lost around here when you're doing your exercises.

"why? Aren't you going to be with me?" Naruto asked

"No, You can't expect me to watch you exercise when I could do better things for the whole three years" Jiraiya laughed

"nanni?! Aren't you supposed to train me?!" Naruto asked

"train you, yes. But your exercises are just warm-ups. So you can do it yourself. But mark my words, I know when you cut back on your exercises. You will do your exercises as how I tell you. Counting must be exact. Even if I'm not there. I would know if you cheat" Jiraiya said glowering at Naruto.

"Eek! Okay okay!"

"First of all, you jog from this point to the bottom 5 times. You go up and down from this point." Jiraiya said walking down.

Naruto smiled, jog up and down are for babies, he thought

But then they have been walking for a straight 5 minutes and he still couldn't see the bottom of the steps.

Naruto's smile seem to fade at every step he take.

Naruto looked back and his eyes watered when he saw the height of the steps.

Finally, he saw the bottom and was glad to have reached bottom.

"Whew! Going up and down 5 times?" he thought.

"I can do that!"

"Walk fast, we don't have all day!" Jiraiya said.

"Eros-senin. After the running what else should I do?" Naruto asked.

"Shinpei is almost square in shape. You would just run around it 10 times but at every corner you would stop and do push-ups 50 times. That's 2000 push-ups all in all. That's the path that you would take." Jiraiya pointed at the path at the side of the gates to Shinpei.

"nanni? 10 times?" Naruto's eyes twitched, remembering the size of Shinpei. "I thought it was going to be just exercises"

"Don't complain Naruto when I took the Fourth here. He used to get 4000 push-ups everyday." Jiraiya said coolly.

"alright, is that all have I have to do? Or maybe you want me to run back and forth from Konoha and Shinpei too?"

Jiraiya ignored Naruto and made his way inside Shinpei.

"After that, you could rest for a few minutes. Maximum is 15 minutes." Jiraiya continued.

Naruto looked around, It was morning and the people were preparing their stalls already. One of them who was opening his shop waved at them.

"Oi! Jiraiya-san! It's been a long time hasn't it?" the man said.

Jiraiya smiled and shook hands with the man. Naruto just followed like a boy following his father.

"Yes it has been long, Aki-san!" Jiraiya said.

"Oh? Look at here. A new student eh?" he said looking at Naruto

"Yes Aki-san." Jiraiya said

"So? Is it just as before" the man smiled.

"If it isn't much?" Jiraiya said

"Are you kidding?! You came at the best time!" Aki laughed.

"Thank you Aki-san" Jiraiya said

"Naruto meet Aki-san. He owns this shop and he runs the only newspaper company in Shinpei. Aki-san this is Naruto." Jiraiya said.

Naruto shook Aki's hands and smiled.

"Why Jiraiya he looks like your previous student. The same blonde look. He doesn't happen to be his son is he?" Aki-san asked.

"You mean the Fourth? Oh no he's not his son." Jiraiya said laughing.

"Look here Naruto. After you have done the previous exercise. You will deliver these newspapers to every house from the first district to the tenth district." Jiraiya explained

"NANNI?!" Naruto almost yelled

"The first district is at the far right of Shinpei. That's where we entered. I'll show you later where tenth district is.

"Don't worry kid. It's just the beginning. You'll get used to it. I remember when the Fourth was here. We thought he did deliver those newspapers. But he just delivered them halfway and the rest he dumped them on the garbage." Aki said and laughed at the memory.

Nauto couldn't believe it. The Fourth was as cunning as he is.

"Okay! I'll see you later Aki." Jiraiya said.

* * *

"Hinata-ne-chan!" a voice called out from behind.

Hinata looked back and she saw a young girl running towards her.

She smiled and bowed to the young daughter of the daimyo of Shinpei.

"Oh Hinata-ne-chan! I told you, I don't want my friends bowing to me." the girl blushed.

"But Kume-sama, you are the daughter of the daimyo-sama and it is normal that we bow to his family. It is showing respect." Hinata said smiling.

"Okay, but we're in school now! In school I'm a regular girl so please no special treatment." Kume pleaded, her eyes was working wonders on Hinata.

Kume is the youngest daughter of the daimyo. The ruler of Shinpei. She is very sweet but often get tantrums if anything gets on her way. They go to the same school where Hinata goes- temporarily- but they are not in the same grade, obviously. Kume has an older brother who is in Hinata's class. His name is Roi. He is very quiet and often thinks a lot. He's got a quiet nature and doesn't even lift a finger on any kinds of insects. But he isn't weak either, in fact he is strong, he can fight well. But not strong enough to defend himself against "real enemies".

"Whatever you say Kume-sama." Hinata gave up and sighed.

Hinata and Kume wears the same kimono. It is their uniform. It had simple patterns and their obi was tied behind their back. Their sleeves reaches up to the their palms and they were suppose to wear special slippers. Roi had a different uniform, though the colors were similar it had a touch of masculinity in it.

From behind Kume walked Roi in his uniform. As usual he just gave a smile and stood elegantly behind Kume.

"Good morning Roi-sama!" Hinata said bowing. She was used to his silent nature so she doesn't feel offended when he doesn't say anything back.

The three walked inside the compound leaving two caped people whose faces weren't shown to bow behind the three. Hinata looked back at them and smiled.

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya made their way inside a teahouse and took their seats by the window. The teahouse was fancy, it was decorated with floral beauty. The tables were the kinds where you would kneel. The waitresses and waiters wore the same color of bluish red.

"So, did you get what you are supposed to do everyday?" Jiraiya asked Naruto.

"eh…." Naruto said scratching his head. A woman in her simple kimono kneeled beside their table and took her paper and pencil.

"What should you gentlemen have?" she said, she shoot a smile at Jiraiya and Naruto.

Naruto waited for Jiraiya to say something. He looked at Jiraiya, he seems to be dumbfounded and his eyes were drooping at the woman.

"I…wannananana….." Jiraiya said drawing closer to her.

Naruto almost wanted to knock the sense out of Jiraiya but he noticed two caped people walk by the window. Their faces were hidden by some kind of veil and their capes seem heavy to bear. It had vibrant colors of red and the symbol which Naruto saw on the gates last night.

"Eros-sennin…." Naruto asked following the direction of the two mysterious people. No answer.

The waitress kneeled there and she seemed to have noticed how Naruto looked strangely at the two by-passers.

"You must not be from around here are you, sir?" she said sweetly

"Huh? Oh…I…" Naruto didn't know what to say, Jiraiya's words before rung back at his ears. "No one should know you're here"…..

"We travel from place to place. It is his first visit here in Shinpei." Jiraiya said calmly, he seems to have recovered from his "enthralled" state.

"We will have green tea." Jiraiya continued.

The waitress wrote their order and smiled at Jiraiya and Naruto.

"Thank you sirs." She said.

"Now, where were we?" Jiraiya asked as if nothing happened to him.

"We were discussing about the exaggerated exercise you're making me do for the next three years before you practically melted in that waitresses' feet." Naruto said raising his eyebrows.

Jiraiya ignored him.

"So did you get what you are supposed to do?" he said

"I will jog that steps that seems to be a way to heaven five times then I will run the borders of Shinpei five times then at every corner I will…..umm…..do push-ups 50 times, right?" Naruto said counting his fingers.

"No, you will run the borders 10 times and then push-ups for 50 times." Jiraiya corrected him.

"and then I'll take a break, then do the newspaper delivering for God-knows why and end up in that ultra large house that you said belonged to the daimyo." Naruto said

"Yeah, he is the lord of Shinpei. He also controls a few villages out of Shinpei. He's an old friend. Don't worry." Jiraiya said

"So that's it right? Then I go back to the house then that's all?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, that is all. Then we would train in the house." Jiraiya said.

"What a boring routine!" Naruto whined.

The waitress came with their cups. She kneeled and served them and smiled once again.

Jiraiya took his cup and before he took a sip, he said "The daimyo could give us missions."

Naruto looked up and his face lit, "Huh? Really?" he said enthusiastically.

"Before, he gave us missions. Sometimes he makes us go with him out of the country to escort him and his children." He said

"Cool….." Naruto said and already he was thinking of a few scenarios where they are out of the country and then they will encounter enemies and obviously he would protect them and then he'll be the town's hero. NICE, he thought

"Come on, hurry up. We still need a few materials and your weights are important." Jiraiya said taking the last sip in his cup.

* * *

A man stood behind the window and was staring out in the horizon.

"Father, the date is set. It is arranged." A voice said from behind.

Without looking back, the man smiled wryly,

"It's not long now. What is ours will finally be ours. I am sick of that man. He took everything from us, he doesn't deserve them. I will get our revenge, my son. Soon, you will have what you want. The fight isn't over yet. It may have started a long time ago. But it isn't over until one of us falls. Mark my words!" he said coldly. His voice ringing through the walls.

The person whose voice belonged to made a face that no man could have painted. But this was for sure, he isn't happy.

* * *

Jiraiya and Naruto took their separate ways when they went out of the teahouse. Jiraiya said Naruto needed to familiarize himself with the town and he would but whatever necessities needed. But Naruto was sure, buying equipments isn't just the only reason.

Now Naruto was walking around Shinpei and had no exact destination. Then Naruto found himself once again where a flight of steps stood in the middle and it seemed to have no end at all.

"Whew! That's high. Lucky Eros-sennin didn't make me go all the way up there for my exercises." Naruto whistled in awe.

Naruto decided to walk up to see what was up there.

It took Naruto almost 30 minutes for him to reach the top and he was running.

At the top, Naruto struggled for air and was almost to his knees.

"I will never walk up these steps ever again!' he said through his breath

"Oh? That's a pity. This is the most beautiful place in Shinpei." A voice said from beside him.

Naruto looked around and he saw a well-dressed man smiling at him.

Why does everyone smile in here?, he thought.

The man held out his hand, Naruto with a confused look shook his hand.

The place was actually beautiful, a beautiful structure stood in the middle and there were flowers everywhere. Cherry trees swayed along with the wind.

"This place is where the previous daimyos are buried. There inside that structure." He pointed.

"Oh...Back in Konoha. There was a mountain where the faces of our past Hokages are engraved." Naruto said, until he realized he shouldn't have said what he had just said.

"Konoha?" the man asked.

"Er….yeah…umm….you like ramen?" Naruto said trying hard to change the subject and ramen was the only thing he could think of. He let out a nervous laugh.

The man looked at Naruto with a confused look.

"I…I do like it." He answered.

"I also do." Naruto said and sighed in his thought, "that was close." He thought

Naruto talked more about ramen and his favorites until he noticed the same two caped men stand behind the man.

They didn't say anything but the man looked at them and smiled.

"I have to go now. I wish you good day sir and enjoy the scenery." He said. When he turned around, Naruto noticed the engraved seal in the gate the one the same with those two caped men behind the man.

Another man with the camera came forward to the well-dressed man and bowed.

"Daimyo-sama, do you mind if I take a picture of you along with your respected guardians?" he asked carefully choosing his words, it seems.

Naruto's jaw dropped. Daimyo?...NO! He just asked the Lord of Shinpei whether he liked ramen or not. That was embarrassing. Naruto could melt now and never live again.

"Why sure of course!" the daimyo said gleefully.

Naruto turned around in embarrassment and made his way back down.

"That was embarrassing. Imagine asking the daimyo whether he liked ramen or not. Sheesh! Naruto you are stupid. You could have figured it out with the whole dress and well-manners issue." He cried in his thought.

He pondered on his very embarrassing moment and seemed to have lost track of time for he found himself at the bottom of the steps already.

It was near noon and Jiraiya said to meet him here where the high steps are found. But Jiraiya was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto sat at a bench around the fountain with a fancy statue of a woman in her kimono carrying a basket of seemingly flowers.

Naruto sat there and waited until he heard voices at the steps.

"Father!" a child's voice yelled.

Naruto turned to look, it was the daimyo and he was hugging a girl who each had a bright smile.

"Does everyone have to smile in this town? Or are they just freaking happy?" naruto thought.

Naruto froze, he turned around his face was red. He doesn't want to show his face again.

Not until he heard Jiraiya's voice.

"Daimyo-sama!" Jiraiya said a little happy in the tone.

"Oh my! Jiraiya-san! Hasn't it been long?" the daimyo said

Naruto turned but hid himself behind the bench. He saw the two shaking hands.

"These must me Kume-san and your Roi-san." Jiraiya said who looked at the girl and at the older boy beside her.

"Kume, Roi this is Jiraiya-san. He is a sannin." The daimyo said.

"Pleased to meet you Jiraiya-sama. Father has told us a lot about you." The boy called Roi said shaking Jiraiya's hands.

"Roi has grown up. The last time I saw him, he was just a mere kid." Jiraiya said.

"I know. Jiraiya-sama. What has brought you here in Shinpei?" the daimyo said.

"A student." Jiraiya said plainly. Naruto froze on his spot. No! he's not going to talk about me. No!!!" he yelled in his thought.

"Oh? That is interesting. So you are going to be staying long again here in Shinpei are you?" he said

"Three years. Speaking of which. Where is that brat?" Jiraiya said looking around. Immediately Naruto ducked hoping Jiraiya won't see him. But, it was no help at all.

"There he is. Naruto come here." Jiraiya called out.

Naruto's face dropped. The daimyo looked at Naruto and he laughed.

Naruto walked forward couldn't face anyone not even Jiraiya.

"Daimyo-sama, this is Naruto. Naruto this is the daimyo of Shinpei." Jiraiya said.

Naruto looked up at the daimyo and forced to smile.

"Nice to see you again." The daimyo said smiling.

"You've met?" Jiraiya asked

"A few minutes ago, there in the Shinpei monument" the daimyo said. "We had a very umm….delicious talk." He laughed silently.

Naruto blushed and he caught a glimpse of the two caped men, they seem to be laughing as well behind their veils.

"Jiraiya. If you have nothing else to do today. Maybe you would like to have tea in my home. That is if you have nothing to do." The daimyo said.

"I am sorry but I've got something to do today, daimyo-sama. I promise we will drop by your home whenever we could." Jiraiya apologized.

Naruto sighed, he couldn't take another minute standing in front of the daimyo.

"I sure do hope so Jiraiya-san. We shall be waiting for you and your student. You can come any time you are free." He said kindly and smiled.

In a few minutes, Jiraiya and Naruto were heading back to their house back in the forest.

* * *

It was almost dark, Hinata came home. It was silent and no one seems to be home. The house had no lights on and it was very quiet. Hinata took off her slippers and placed them on the rack. She crept up silently and slid the door open. She headed for her room.

Hinata stopped midway when she heard a sound in the other room beside hers. The door was slightly open. The sound was quiet, barely enough to hear. Hinata's heartbeat rose.

"Who's there?" she whispered, she was shaking. Hachi and Suzume told her what to do incase this kind of things happens. One thing is, Don't panic.

There was no answer.

Hinata breathed deeply. "Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic…" she thought to herself

Hinata peeped through the opening. There was a man. That she was sure of. The movement he was making was silent. He was moving slow.

Hinata took the kunai tied hidden in her thighs under her kimono uniform and held it firmly.

"Relax"

The man stopped moving. Hinata gasped.

Immediately Hinata opened the door wide and threw the kunai and the man dodged it. Hinata then threw another kunai and she wasn't sure if it had hit.

She took cover behind the wall beside the door and breathed heavily.

She activated her bloodline-limit, Byakugan. There she saw the man still standing, one holding the kunai. The other was struck to his right arm.

"It hit…."

"Your fast….Hinata-sama." A familiar cold voice was heard from the room.

* * *

This is the by-far the longest chapter I've ever done. It's about 4 thousand words. Argh! I am so proud!...Oh yah! I so want to thank those who have read this and sent in their reviews…It really really encourages me to continue….it's so….wat'z da word?...enlightening….nah!..a much simpler wordvis more lyk it…heheehe

Have you read chapter 1,2,3….i've edited it…..I'm working on editing chapter 4….u noe for spelling mistakes and all…..Thanks for the reviews everyone…..I can't thank you enough…..hhehee…..I never thought I'd actually get more than 10 reviews..and I expected it to have half bad reviews…..the grammar was wrong right?...nweiz'……

My bday is coming up!!! Hehehe!!!...ohh!! I am so happy!...i'm turning 15…and dat'z not all…….school's finishing!!!...hahaah

I am hyper…….

Kidding….

Thanks again for reading and if you have read the above part….sori if I seem to be in a little "Good-mood"……R&R! thanks J


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Whew! it's so HOT!!!" Naruto exclaimed loudly who had just finished the last newspaper to be delivered.

It has been almost three weeks since he arrived in Shinpei and he still wasn't getting used around Shinpei and also to the exaggerated "exercises".

"I bet that old-pervert is only making me do these stupid exercises so that he'd be able to get me off his hands for a few hours." Naruto once gain sighed.

It was almost lunchtime and he had just finished right in time. He had gotten better than the first few days. He literally got lost and it took him much longer to finish. Naruto was wearing a plain black shirt and trousers and much as to his frustration he wasn't allowed to wear his hitai-te (Konoha headband). He wasn't even allowed to bring any weapons like kunais. Naruto was going to complain but then with Jiraiya's reasons were pretty much "reasonable".

"Remember, we; especially you, need a low profile. No one must know that you are a ninja-in-training and that you are from Konoha. If anyone asks say that you are a traveler and if anyone else asks what you are doing with a great-ninja such as me...ehm...say that we travelled together." Jiraiya said proudly a few nights ago.

"Great ninja my ass!" Naruto who was dead sweaty and hungry decided to go back to the house so that he'd have lunch earlier.

At least this time, he's a bit earlier and completed his exercises and not a count short. One time he tried to cut back on a "few" counts on one of his exercises and finished early. He returned home grinning, thinking he had gotten away with it. WRONG!

Somehow Jiraiya knew exactly what he had done and as punishment Naruto was made to hang on a tree upside down until almost midnight without food. Luckily, he had stop for a bite before he went back that morning.

He had been able to keep a "low" profile around town. Well, as low as he can get. Already he was known by the people who gets their newspapers late, and by the ramen stand he luckily found on the other side of the town when he had gotten lost and in a few stands for sometimes, because he was always in a hurry, he knocks a few stands from there to there and surprisingly he was even dubbed as "cat thief" by a few townspeople because they may have seen him running around town in the roofs and he may have been mistaken by a thief.

Jiraiya wasn't too happy about it, but then he was relieved that this kind of gossips won't get out of the walls of Shinpei.

Naruto walked past the newspaper shop and he waved at the shopkeeper. He smiled back and went on with his business.

He walked down the path leading to the steps outside Shinpei leading to the forest. He daydreamed about Konoha. He kept thinking about the people he left. Especially Sakura. "She must be dead angry at me." he grinned. Then there was Tsunade and images of Konoha kept flashing in his mind.

Deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice a young girl of about 7 or 8 years old running in front of him. She was in a simple kimono, and supposedly a uniform. Naruto had seen a bunch of girls in the same uniform before and it made him think about the Ninja Academy he went into back in Konoha.

The girl noticed that Naruto didn't see her running. She ran to his side and surprisingly took his hands and tugged it.

"Please, help me! Someone's chasing me. Please, don't let them catch me!" she cried, hurriedly.

Before Naruto could take all in, the two caped figures he saw a few days ago was running right in front of him.

"Wha-?" Naruto hurriedly took the girl and carried her running the opposite side.

"Hurry! They are right behind us!" the girl cried loudly on Naruto's ears.

"I'm going as fast as I can here!" Naruto shrieked back.

The townspeople looked curiously at the black blur running past them and followed by two caped men.

"What the heck to they want with you anyways?!"

"It's not the time. Lose them!"

"Hey! Why don't you try running here?"

Their loud voices were carried around town, the townspeople looking curiously.

Naruto looked back, and there behind them were the two caped men.

"Hold on tight!"

"Wha-Why?!" Before she could finish, Naruto jumped hard and landed on one of the roofs and continued on until they reached the wall and was well hidden in the forest.

Naruto landed swiftly on the ground, panting. The girl jumped back from his back, smiling.

"Oh! Thank you so much!"

Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled deeply.

He wouldn't get this tired if only he wasn't from his exercises.

"Why...were they chasing you anyways?" naruto asked

The girl fell silent and looked around.

"uhm...I dunno. I was just trying to get home from school and suddenly those two came up to me and...and...said not to say a word...and...and..." the girl's small voice stuttered.

"okay, okay! I get it. So what now?" Naruto said. He didn't know where he was. As far as he knows he's in the woods with a girl he doesn't even know.

"You're not from around here, are you?" she asked, looking at him straight in the eyes. Her lips were curved in a small grin.

Naruto jumped back in surprise.

"Heh? What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean…never mind" she was grinning somewhat mischievously.

Naruto looked at her suspiciously. There's something weird about her. Familiar weird.

"Where do you live, anyways? I might just take you back. I need to be somewhere else right now." he said looking around to see if he could familiarize himself with the place. he has been taking walks around the forest at nights sometimes. Jiraiya didn't approve of it, but then at some nights he was out and Naruto would take that opportunity.

"Aren't you even gonna ask my name? You know, for someone as old as you. You're not very smart." the girl said crossing her arms, looking disapprovingly at Naruto.

"Heh? after I save your ass! This is how you thank me?!" Naruto bellowed.

"Hey! Watch your mouth! You're talking to...a girl." she replied angrily.

Naruto's face turned red, he could just strangle her.

"That's it! I'm going!" Naruto turned away leaving the girl alone.

"What- you're leaving me alone? here? now? You've got to be kidding!" the girl trotted after Naruto.

"That's right! Go home yourself. I need-" before he could finish. He heard something moved not far from where they were standing.

Naruto stopped, signaled the girl to keep quiet and he looked around for any suspicious movement.

He reached for a kunai, but then he remembered he didn't have any weapons with him.

"Crap..."

Just then he felt a blow behind him. He fell on his face. He quickly looked around. They were there again. The two caped men, one who had some kind of nunchaku and probably the one who had hit him and the other was holding on the girl.

"Kuso- you're gonna pay. That did hurt!" Naruto stood and took his stance.

He charged him and gave him continuous blows but the caped man kept dodging his attacks.

"If only I had a kunai..."

The caped man blocked his last blow with his nunchaku and twirled it around Naruto's arms and sent Naruto flying hitting the tree behind him.

"Man, who is this guy?" he thought

The caped man advanced at him, twirling his nunchaku. Naruto feigned groans pretending that he was badly hurt.

When the man was within Naruto's reach, he took his chance and sprung up at him. He gave him a blow in his chest and another and another until he finished off his attack with a kick. But before Naruto could kick, the man blocked him. He then attacked Naruto with his nunchaku. He thrust the nunchaku at Naruto's chest, sending Naruto a few feet away.

Their fight lasted for a few more minutes. Naruto, who had just finished his exercises and ran for god-knows how long and now fighting. He's tired. He panted, heaving deep breaths. Until Naruto wasn't able to dodge one attack and it sent him flying.

"Lucky guy" Naruto spat

For once, he heard the man speak.

"Lucky my ass! Why don't you give up now? It'll save your ass..." he said, his voice was full of sarcasm.

"Give up? You don't know who you're up against!" Naruto snickered.

"Okay, your funeral!" just then he charged Naruto from above.

"Heeyyyaaahhh!!!" the man growled.

Naruto took a full blow but then a loud poofing noise sounded through the forest.

The place where naruto was supposed to be lying was now covered in cloud.

"What the-?" the man cried in surprised.

"Let's just go! We have Kume-sama already!" the other caped-man said, only it wasn't a guy's voice. It was a woman's.

When the clouds disappeared, Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

The nunchaku fell to the forest floor and there was no Naruto in sight.

The man looked in all directions. But there was no one in sight.

"Looks like he fled. What a coward!" he grabbed his nunchaku laughing.

Suddenly he heard a movement. But before he could turn around, four Naruto slid under the man and kicked him upwards. He flew, and another Naruto twirled upwards and gave a powerful kick sending him downwards.

"U-ZU-MA-KI Naruto Rendan" he yelled.

The caped man fell on his back with a thud.

The four Naruto's disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Heh?! I never give up! Remember that!" Naruto boomed loudly at the man lying on the ground.

"you...who...are...you?" he said weakly.

Naruto turned to the girl and the other caped "woman".

"Look, if you could just let that annoying girl go. Maybe we could all go home now."

"Kume, it's time to go back. You've got some explaining to do to your father." the woman said.

Naruto's smile disappeared; he then looked confusedly at the girl to the caped woman.

The girl, whose name was probably Kume, looked nervous. She laughed nervously, looking at Naruto and to the other caped man who was already on his feet and walking towards the two.

Naruto looked at him warily.

"Come with us also, stupid!" he said plainly.

"What-? Why should I?"

Now everything is just senseless. Nothing made sense to Naruto.

"And you?! You know what was happening and yet you took it that far. You just wasted time." the woman said knocking the caped man's head.

"I was just curious, it's not like anything serious happened. It's not like that stupid brat could defeat me." he snickered.

"Let's just go."

Naruto's eyes twitched. Annoying girl asks for help, saves the girl, fight the chasers, girl knows the chasers...chasers asks him to come with him.

* * *

Neji's wounds were healed but he wasn't as strong as before yet. Even if he had told everyone that he was sent here to recover, he had not forgotten his real reasons. He had started ever since the night he came. Hinata's "welcoming" to be exact. He kept thinking over and over the possibilities that Hinata is still training.

Whenever everyone was out on some business, he would take the opportunity to "look around". There wasn't anything useful in Suzume's and Hachi's room (hachi's room is Neji's room for the moment), except for a few weapons and medical kits. This was expectable; they are here to protect Hinata.

Hinata's room was simple. There wasn't anything unusual. There was a family picture on her bedside table, Hanabi and her father was there as well as Hinata. Hinata was wearing a large overcoat, which he noticed was hanging on her wardrobe. Beside the picture was a lampshade a book. That was one thing; the book was about ninja techniques and stuff.

"Why..."

He looked at the shelf above a table, and there were a number of books. He checked them out, there were ninja books and one book was about Hyuuga techniques. This might have come from the Hyuuga Manor.

"One thing's for sure, she is STILL training. That explains her speed, her attack and her footwork. A genin who had refrained from her studies would have surely forgotten about that stuff. But not Hinata..."

She trains, but what for? he thought

He saw another picture, on the table drawer, it was a class picture. Hinata was still young. She still might have been about 10 or 9. He recognized a few faces, especially one who was grinning broadly that only his teeth could be seen on his face. It was a young Naruto, and then there was Sakura, Sasuke and everyone from the Rookie 9. Hinata was on the far corner in front. Her face was red and looking down and was also wearing the same overcoat.

He looked around for a few more minutes but he didn't find anything else unusual so he left the room quite satisfied.

* * *

"Nii-san!" the girl ran to the boy standing at a gate of a house. It was a little grander than most houses in Shinpei but it doesn't look anything special.

The "caped-weirdoes" as Naruto had dubbed them a while ago since he didn't know their names stood well behind him. When they had gotten out of the forest a while ago Naruto could feel the two talking in hushed voices. The girl, Kume was however looking a bit cheerful. It's as if nothing had happened or maybe they were used to these kinds of "events".

"Kume-chan, where have you been? Father and I are about to have lunch without you." the boy, who seem a little bit younger than Naruto took Kume's hands and led her inside the gate.

The "caped-weirdoes" nudged Naruto telling him to follow which he did. A minute or so later they were inside a room which was very well decorated. The room was filled with beautiful paintings and even portraits of some people Naruto doesn't know. A couple of pillows were neatly aligned around the room circling a small low-round table. The room had a very pleasant air to it maybe it's because of the fresh flowers neatly arranged in a vase or the way light from the outside luminates the room with a very cool yet bright light. Outside was where they left their sandals on an attractive shelf.

Kume and her brother went the other way and the "caped-weirdoes" led him in this room and one of them left the room and other one was left with Naruto.

"...err...What's going on?" Naruto asked.

There was no answer; he even barely looked at him.

A few more minutes passed and Naruto was sick of sitting and waiting for who-knows-what and so he stood and made his way to the door. Until the man finally spoke, only it wasn't a man but a woman's voice.

"Where do you think you're going?" she said plainly.

"...a woman?" he mouthed wordlessly. The fight he had a while ago was a little vague, but he couldn't quite recall whether this was the person he had fought earlier.

"You got a problem with that?" she implied with a note of threat in her voice.

"heh?...no! no! no!" he wavered his hands and took his seat once again.

"How long is it gonna take? I'm hungry!" he whined

The very moment, the door opened and a man, Kume and Kume's brother and the other caped man entered just in time to hear Naruto complain.

The man smiled and said calmly, "I'm sorry for the trouble but if you would like a wonderful lunch is about ready and you're welcome to join us."

Naruto sat up straight and his face turned red.

The man was the very man he saw a few weeks ago. It was the man in the shrine. It's the daimyo of Shinpei. Again, he feels completely melted.

"ehehe...No, no it's okay! I have to go back anyway." he laughed nervously.

"No, actually I'm pretty sure, you're confused aren't you? I know, my daughter, Kume hasn't just done this the first time." he laughed

Naruto suppressed a smile, so Kume's the daimyo's daughter.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Ieko Taski, I'm Shinpei's daimyo and these are my children, Kume and Roi. The two caped people, they are Saki and Reiko. Reiko is the one sitting beside you and Saki is him." Taski said politely, gesturing each with a smile.

"And I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I-" Naruto stopped himself, he just gave his real name and he was about to say where he came from. Wasn't this what Jiraiya was avoiding?

He stuttered for a while until he was completely lost for words.

"Don't worry I know who you are. You're Jiraiya-san's student. We met a few weeks ago. Yes, I remember very clearly now. It's okay, you can tell me who you are."

"In that case, I am Uzumaki Naruto from the Village of Konoha." he smiled broadly giving them a loud introduction of himself with his nice-guy-pose.

"Right, well let's see. As you might have known, Saki and Reiko are my children's...uhmm...what's a good word to use...more like guards but they just don't protect them, they're very good friends of our family. It seems Kume has once again escaped them after her school hours and wandered around Shinpei...again. She has been doing this a lot of times, she just never gets tired." Taski laughed.

"Well I guess, she bumped into you and tricked you into saying she's been chased. Same old story. Unfortunately, Saki and Reiko didn't very much recall you as well and you seem very strange so I guess they thought Kume was in trouble. But then they realized when you were in the forest, they heard you talking and well, you know the rest."

Naruto smiled, Kume was silently playing with Roi.

"I wanted to apologize for the troubles she caused you and if there is anything you need just say so. It's the least we could do after Kume practically kept you off from your lunch."

"Oh no no it's nothing. Kids will be kids. I remember I used to do even worser things when I was a kid. (and still do)..." Naruto laughed.

"Well, I guess everything is clear now. Oh but one more thing, you see we would really appreciate it if you don't tell anyone about Saki and Reiko, you see one of the reasons they wore capes is that their identities should be safe. No one should know who they are, you know. They don't always wear capes."

"Okay, if you say so."

"So? Would it be okay if you join us for lunch?"

* * *

Oh finally finished this chapter and what was even more surprising. I finished this chapter when I was in a really bad mood. I mean i was so mad, i was practically typing the keys off the keyboard. hehehehe...so di'd you lyk it?...i'm not very good with keeping in schedule but somehow i'd get the next one finished...someday...sighs...life can be very hard sometimes...I don't even know what to do anymore...it'z lyk...WHO AM I?!...nweiz'...i rily wanna thank the people who read the chapter and also to those who sent in their reviews for the previous chapters...i had to read and reread them over and over so dat i'd get inspired...hehehe...sometimes workz but sometimes i'm juz too lazy to do anything...probably y am lyk diz...nweiz'!...ciAo!

thAnzk!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

* * *

Another week has passed and Neji's wounds are completely healed and he was finally able to take occasional walks around Shinpei. It reminds him a lot about Konoha, the people seems to have the same warm smiles, their friendly gestures even the kids playing seems familiar. It made him a bit feel left out and alone.

"Must have been hard for Hinata to adjust to a place like this" he thought, when he was wandering around Shinpei.

About this time Hinata is at the school the Council made her go to. Neji is now accustomed to following Hinata around with his wounds healed. Already he knows a few of Hinata's friends and even where Hinata would usually spend her free time. Sometimes Hinata would even invite Neji to come along. But he hasn't forgotten the two Hyuugas living with Hinata. He has been following them for quite some time and has been caught once, but luckily he was able to make up an excuse only now they think he's a pervert. Even if he does all the spying without question, it doesn't stop him for thinking as to why Hinata's father wants him to know about Hinata's doing. If he cared that much, why not just let her come back to Konoha? Thinking of Hinata's father made him realized, in three days time they will be arriving. They received a letter yesterday saying that they'll be arriving here in three days time.

It was weird to see Hinata's expression that day, she was like a foreign book- cannot be read and understand.

He sighed and looked up to see the clear sky. Birds were freely soaring upwards, how much he wanted to be just like them. Free to fly.

He turned the corner to where Hinata's school was and took his usual spot where he could clearly see the school using his Byakugan. He checked his watch, and just in time he heard the bell rang and not a moment too soon few students started to file out of their classrooms and were happily chattering away making their way out of the building.

With his Byakugan, he saw Hinata making her way out of the school and was caught up by a girl, Neji has definitely seen before.

It was a few days ago when he met Kume. Hinata was cooking one evening when Kume and a young woman probably a few years older than him arrived and Hinata introduced them. The young woman is the personal maid of the girl. They talked and laughed all night, Neji only listened to their conversations. Kume was saying that her father wanted to invite Hinata on a trip next week on an orchard her father's friend owned. Hinata was hesitant but in the end she agreed, she even invited Neji along but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to go, it seems pointless.

Neji saw Hinata walking out of the building with the girl and two caped men came up to them as Neji have known and they took Kume. Hinata said goodbye to them.

Neji deactivated his Byakugan and followed Hinata from a distance. It's been like this for a few days; Hinata would stop by a store and buy a cone of shaved-ice with a syrup on top. Cherry flavor must be her favorite, it was what she always buy. She seems to be well acquainted with the vendors of the shop for they treat her with care and she would often smile exiting the store.

"Thank you Izuko-san!" Hinata said smiling at the woman behind her.

"Come back again tomorrow okay? Hinata-chan!" a boy called out to her. His eyes were practically stuck on Hinata.

"Stop staring at her Miko! You'll scare her away." Izuko said holding the boy down.

Hinata waved at them and continued walking back to their home happily finishing off the cone.

In another minute or so, they were both back to the house.

"Good afternoon, Hinata-sama" Neji greeted her as if he wasn't following her all this time.

"Oh? Hello, Neji-nii-san. Were you strolling again?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess so. Although better not run into Shizune and Hachi again. They thought you were following them." Hinata smiled and Neji forced a smile. _If only you knew, _he thought.

"uhm, Neji-nii-san. Do you want to come with us to the shrine? I don't think you've been there before. Kume-chan's mother was buried there and we are going to visit today." Hinata said looking at Neji with a pleading look.

"I think I'll pass." Neji said coolly.

"Oh okay. I just thought maybe you'd want to come since it's annoyingly boring here." She laughed

Neji's mind racked for reasons, _I will be following Hachi today, he's been leaving the house daily these past few days._

"I'm sorry Hinata-sama, but I saw this shop and I was planning on returning there this afternoon"

"Oh okay? Next time then, huh? Hinata smiled and entered her room to change.

When Hinata returned to the living room, Neji was already in his room.

"Nii-san! I'm going out now. Tell Hachi-san and Suzume-san that I'm with Kume-chan. Bye" she called out and then she headed to Kume's house where she saw Yukio Ayumi, Kume's personal maid, standing with Kume by the gate.

"Sorry I'm late. Oh? Good afternoon Daimyo-sama." She greeted the man who had just appeared from the gate.

"Hello Hinata-san! It's been a long time. Where were you all this time?" he asked smiling

"My cousin arrived a few weeks ago and-"

"Let's go Hinata-nee-chan!" Kume said pulling on Hinata's arms.

"Gomen daimyo-sama! We have to go"

"It's alright. I think my old friend has come anyway." He said and looked at the huge man with white hair and he seemed well-built.

"It's nice for you to come visit me Jiraiya-san!" he said shaking hands with the man.

"I couldn't resist the offer you made." He laughed rather maliciously.

Jiraiya glanced at the bunch that gathered in front of the gate. One was eyeing him with the familiar strange eyes.

_A Hyuuga?! Here? In Shinpei? _he thought.

"Shall we go 'old friend'?" the daimyo diverted his attention.

"Depends on what term you are using that word." They both laughed and walked the other way. Jiraiya glimpsed back at the girl. They were already walking the opposite direction.

_A noble clan from Konoha here in Shinpei?_ He wondered.

* * *

They were walking back to Shinpei when Hinata heard a faint noise in the forest. She remembered earlier that she was hearing the same thing when they were making their way up to the shrine.

"Ayumi-san?"she addressed the young lady beside her.

"What is it Hinata-chan?"

"Do you know anyone living in the forest?

"What are you talking about Hinata-nee-chan? Who would want to live in there?" Kume said looking at Hinata with a weird look.

Hinata laughed, "Okay fine."

"Actually I heard some guy did live there before. A long LONG time ago. Probably even before Kume-sama's father's time." Ayumi said.

"Really Ayumi-nee-chan?!" Kume asked

"Yeah, I think it was Satsuya who told me about it." She closed her eyes as if she was remembering something.

"Oh? You can't really believe him. He talks about nothing. Remember he told us that he saw a ghost in his bathroom mirror." Kume frowned.

Hinata frowned at the forest then she suddenly remembered something. She has the Byakugan.

_The Hyuuga clan is the most famous. With their Byakugan, they can see through walls, see anything around them more than 358 degrees horizontal and 358 degrees vertical and many other things. Their powerful taijutsu, called Jyuuken, is used to damage parts of your internal body systems, especially the chakra circulatory system, Not only the Hyuugas can do this, but they can do it with much more ease than normal people because of their ability to see the system. But only the strongest of Hyuugas can see the chakra system clearly enough to make out individual chakra points. Hyuuga Neji is the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, but is part of the branch family so he cannot succeed the clan._

**(A/N: I wasn't sure at all about this Hyuuga part)**

Looking away from Kume and Ayumi. She formed a few hand seals and whispered, "Byakugan"

From around her she saw Kume and Ayumi's chakra emanating from them. Kume's was predicatably dormant and inactive. She doesn't use chakra at all.

Surprised engulfed her when she saw another figure from the forest. It's chakra was unstable, chakra kept on emanating from the person and it seems whoever it was it's been using its chakra way TOO much.

"Uhm, Ayumi-san. I think I forgot something from the shrine. I'll just go and get it. You go on ahead. I'll have to search for it." She said walking back up.

"But nee-chan! Father-" Kume called back

"Sorry Kume-sama! I really need to go back."

"Hurry back Hinata, okay? It'll be dark in hours. Come on Kume-sama"

In a few more minutes, the two women was gone from sight and Hinata activated her Byakugan as well.

The figure was still there. It was kicking and punching. She followed it without realizing she was deep in the forest already.

She saw an opening and she deactivated her Byakugan and peeked from the bushes.

There was a boy- or young man- around her age. His black shirt was sweaty. His yellow ruffled hair hung unsupported on his forehead. He was kicking and punching a tree stump powerfully. His speed was somewhat fast. Hinata hid in the bushes, she stood in awe.

_Is he- he can't be-_, she thought. Unfortunately, she stepped on a twig and it broke echoing behind her.

The young man in front of her turned around and he seemed surprised.

"Oi! Who are you?!" he yelled.

Hinata shrieked and staggered sideways unsure of what to do.

"Oi! Who's there?!"

Hinata heard footsteps towards her and she was sure in a few more seconds she would be seen.

"uhm.." she stepped up. Her face was hot and she was sure she was blushing. She tried to hide it, she was so adept at it before. She closed her eyes.

"…eh? Were you just spying there?"

"me?...uhm…no I wasn't…I heard noises and I was just wondering…." Her voice trembled. She opened her eyes and right before her she saw Naruto peering at her.

"Huh?...Your eyes? Aren't-" he peered at her even more closely which made Hinata blush even more.

Naruto saw the red tint in her cheeks and jumped in surprise when he realized who it was.

"OI! YOU-YOU-YOU-HINATA?!" he shook her wildly and laughed.

"What are you doing here? How come you're here? You are Hinata, right? It's been a long time. How long has it been? Hmm…I didn't realize it was you. I don't think I've ever seen you in a kimono. You have changed a lot. Do you remember me?" Naruto asked continuously leaving Hinata shocked.

Hinata couldn't help but smile to see her old classmate.

* * *

Hachi stepped out of the store carrying a few accessories on a brown bag and rounded a corner. He stopped and stood still. He dropped the bag carefully.

"Don't hide. I know you're there" Hachi said to no one. His voice ringing in the secluded alley.

A few seconds later. A figure loomed out of the dark.

"You can't pretend anymore. I know you've been following me all this afternoon. I know you've been following Hinata ever since you arrived here. I know you meeting Suzume in the bathhouse wasn't an accident at all. Now tell me why? Do you intend to harm Hinata-sama?"

"Good to know that Hinata-sama isn't after all in the hands of careless people."

Silence befell both of them. They both stared at each other.

"Why are you here?" Hachi said in his unusual cold voice.

"I'm on a mission." Neji said coldly not daring on closing his eyes.

"Mission? To what? Kill Hinata-sama."

"you're insane to think that"

"Then exactly why have you been following Hinata like a prey." Hachi's voice was louder, it was more powerful.

"It'll be senseless for me telling you my purpose. It doesn't concern you."

"HELL does it concern me?!" Hachi acted sending a blow on Neji's head. But was blocked with Neji's arm. He sent a few more powerful jab with his Byakugan activated and tried to hit a few chakra points.

"Hinata-sama is like a daughter to us! Her father left her here alone with us to take care of her. He haunts her with every word he has ever given her. Do you have any idea how HARD it was for her to adjust here? To accept that her own father didn't even cared for her?! It sickens me to think that he doesn't even write or visit her. Then he writes finally giving a ray of hope to Hinata-sama that she could go back to Konoha. I don't even know why she wants to go back to that place where no one even RECOGNISES her. Don't even try to hurt one strand of her hair or else don't EXPECT to go back serving that Council-shit of yours!"

Neji jumped back to avoid Hachi's Jyuuken fist aimed at one of his chakra points near his newly healed wound.

"Don't jump to conclusions Hachi. Do you know, you could get detained for insulting the Council for that." Neji said

"Fine! Do whatever they want to me! I don't care as long as Hinata-sama's safe! As long as their DIRTY hands won't touch our LITTLE HINATA!"

"Hachi, you perfectly well know you can't get attached to your mission. If Hyuuga-sama finds out about this-"

"About me loving Hinata-sama as my own kid. Suzume and I know Hinata better than anyone. Better than her own Father. Fine! Atleast someone loved Hinata, Atleast Hinata-sama received the love her Father was supposed to be giving her." Hachi bellowed.

Neji stood there a little shaken.

"Don't do any more useless things. If there is an enemy. I assure you it isn't me or her Father. I told you not to jump into conclusions. You don't know anything." _Or more do I as well, _he thought

Hachi stood there, taking in deep breaths. Neji turned around leaving Hachi.

"We are not finished here Neji! We settle this here and now" Hachi yelled

"I told you, don't jump into conclusions" Neji barely could be heard and he disappeared in a flash.

"Hinata-sama…." Hachi whispered and he shook his head.

* * *

Naruto dived once more in the lake leaving Hinata on the side.

"This is really refreshing after a training" he sighed floating on his back.

Hinata averted her eyes seeing Naruto floating. Earlier after Naruto greeted her. He grabbed her hands and dragged her here.

"Gomen Hinata-chan, I was sweaty and stinked back there. I couldn't let an old classmate of mine to see me like that." He said smiling at Hinata.

"It's…it's okay Naruto-kun" she said, her voice still trembled but she was able to keep a straight face now.

"….to be honest. I didn't really remember you but I only knew two with the same eyes and one was a guy so I thought it had to be you." He laughed and continued to float on his back. He still had his black shirt on.

"Really?" she said a little bit disappointed. But he didn't seem to notice and he continued on.

"Yeah, I fought him before during the Chuunin Exams. He was really scary though." He frowned remembering Neji

"Oh? It must be Neji-nii-san."

"That's right. Then I remembered a girl from the academy with same eyes. Yeah then I asked him about you. I heard he's back with the family or something like that. I don't really know. He isn't much of a story-guy."

Hinata's mind couldn't help but smile, she can never really keep up with his words. He talks and talks, she just listens.

"….uhm, Naruto-kun? What are you doing here anyway?" Hinata managed to ask.

"me? Eros-sennin took me here to train. I think I'll be here for two or three years……it's a long story." he added.

"Train? Why?" Hinata asked, she was really impressed by how she as holding up. Before she couldn't utter a single word to Naruto now she was having a sensible conversation with Naruto.

Then suddenly Naruto's cheerful face changed to a more downtrodden one. Hinata doesn't know why but she noticed it but then it returned in a split second later.

"'Why?' Of course so that I become a Hokage! What else?" Naruto jumped making a few splash on Hinata and standing up beside Hinata with his nice-guy pose and smiled.

Hinata laughed, she remembered now. It is his dream to become a Hokage and she guesses it still is. They talked for more, well it's more like Naruto talked about Konoha. He told Hinata about Tsunade and how he was able to convince her to be the Hokage when the Third died.

Naruto felt so alive, talking about Konoha to someone who could actually relate about what he is talking about made him so full of energy. He was completely lost that it was beginning to be a little dark.

"Oi Hinata-chan! Do you mind, I'll just go change. I'm freezing on my butt here." Naruto smiled and ran towards the direction of the house.

Hinata stood and couldn't even sink everything that had happened just a second ago that she was ready to believe that she was hallucinating. But this hallucination she hoped would still linger a little longer.

_Naruto-kun! You didn't change one bit Always proud of yourself. I wish I was a bit more like you. It's really nice to see you again._ She thought and once again she felt her heartbeat increasing its' pace and her face felt hot once again.

Hinata never in a chance thought this could happen. But then it did. How happy and excited she is, only God knows. The feelings that had subsided before is resurfacing once again. But she's changed, if it was before she couldn't stand an inch from Naruto but now, she could converse with him freely, how everything felt seems so new to Hinata. She couldn't help but smile, its all she could do to express her feelings because not even words could explain what she's feeling the very moment seeing the blonde-boy walking up to the house while she follows. Unknowingly, her fingers played just like how it does before. Memories of how she watched from afar before when she was still in Konoha flashes back in her mind.

* * *

"……"

"Itachi! Where is that BRAT?!" a little frustrated voice called out.

"..."

"we have to find that snake-ass, he's got your brother. Probably where that Kyuubib-rat went off to."

"He didn't go to him." Itachi said calmly.

"How can you be sure?!"

"….."

"Answer me teme!"

"He's gone with that Sannin."

Kisame looked at Itachi with a surprised look.

"I thought that jerk was spying about us"

"……"

"Fine let it be like that, Sheesh! Say that Brat did go with the Sannin, then where do we find them?" Kisame pointed out.

"Kisame, you don't seem to understand our situation. Naruto is with the Sannin to train him become stronger. Do you know what this means?"

"Hey! Hey! How could you even be sure about that?!"

"You've got other ideas then you're free to say but we will go after the Sannin."

"Man! You're so troublesome! You're a little hotheaded these days." Kisame sighed

"….." Itachi didn't reply.

Itachi thought about the matter further ignoring Kisame. If Naruto learns how to control the power of the Kyuubi then it'll be even more trouble for them, already one was able to control it's demon and defeated one of the Akatsuki. Even if his notion was incorrect, they still need to act. AND FAST!

* * *

Lo' how'd you lyk it? I think Itachi and Kisame are a bit OOC right? Well I don't really know coz I didn't watch the part where Itachi and KIsame appeared in the anime.

Tell me what you think of this chapter. PLS? I really need to know coz I am so unsure of what I've written above…….TNX! I hope you liked it….. Oh and thanks to all of the people who sent their reviews. I really appreciate it.

* * *


End file.
